


Falling, Stony.

by Abbeynessful, orphan_account



Series: Falling 'Verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cracky, Eventual!Clintasha, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Fluffy stony, Gay Bashing, Heartbroken!Clint, Heartbroken!Natasha, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Major character, Implied!Clintasha, Lil angsty, Lil fluffy, Lil smutty, Lots of tears, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Okay lot smutty, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Stony - Freeform, Then not so homophobic, Then serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbeynessful/pseuds/Abbeynessful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony Stark fell, he fell hard. The only problem with this is, when he falls for Steve Rogers, (Yes, THE Steve Rogers) he falls... A little too quickly, and a little too much. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1) Stony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was originally written by myself and Abbeynessful on Wattpad, and with some persuasion we have decided to post it here. It definitely starts off a bit sillily, but does turn serious. This is not meant to be taken seriously, and is some lighthearted fun! Characters may be a little OOC, but it's our own take on it, and is not a accurate description of how such characters would act in the certain situation. We love constructive critism, but please don't just flame us, it's a little bit of fun. 
> 
> INFO: The layout of this when it comes to writing is pretty complicated, it's both of us in one chapter, we pretty much sent sentence by sentence to each other and worked that way. This is the first chapter, or prologue if you'd like.  
> This Fanfiction is Stony (Steve x Tony) so it has guy x guy, if you aren't comfortable with that then you shouldn't read this.   
> Thank you!
> 
> ~~~~~NOTE: No Charcters featured in this story, which are recognizable by name to you, are owned by us. ~~~~~~~
> 
> Enjoy!!  

Falling in love isn't easy.   
But falling from a building? Tony Stark seemed to have that down pat. Thanks Loki.  
Though by pure luck Tony Stark was still alive. Saved by a man dressed in blue and red.

"I could have handled that, Cap." Tony said through gritted teeth over the intercom.

"Iron Man," Steve responded, refusing to use first names while on the field, "Your armor wasn't responding, I was underneath you, I caught you. It was that or I moved and you died."

"Honey, I don't die, you see, I'm just not alive." 

"Don't call me honey." Steve muttered. 

"Sorry, sweetie." Tony mocked him, laughing and Steve sighed. 

What did he see in this guy?

"Cap, Iron Man, stop flirting and help us out." Black Widow's curt voice cut through their exchange.

"Flirting? Man of Iron and Captain are exchanging flirtatious remarks? Are you insinuating that they are engaging in a relationship of a more-than-friendship nature?" Thor's voice boomed.

Hawkeye lost it, and barely managed to croak out a "Watch out behind you." to Natasha before he's laughing again.

She knocked out the evil alien in one swift move and continued to make her way to the rest.   
"Tony, did you get the relic before you were cowardly pushed off a skyscraper?"

"Um, let me check my compartments," Rustles and clanging sounds are heard through the intercom before, "I have it, of course I have it, my escape plan was to fall off the building."

"Good," she replied "you and your lover boy need to get back to base ASAP, are we clear?"

"Clear." Tony replied at the same time as Steve spluttered something about 'lovers' and 'back in my day'. 

"HULK SMASH." An alien was very unfortunate to find himself underneath the feet of the Hulk, and was effectively crushed within seconds.

Natasha grinned, "Yes, Hulk smash indeed."

Hawkeye chuckled once more, "C'mon guys, we've got to get back to base. Fury will have our heads for this." he said gesturing vaguely to the destruction around the city.

~~~~~~~~~~

Back at base Fury paces up and down in front of the bruised and battered group. "I clearly stated that all you had to do was get that god damn relic, not destroy half of a European City!" 

"Sir, if we didn't we would all be dead." Tony remarked, munching of a packet of berries. 

"You guys can't die, don't you remember agent Coulson? He died but he's not dead now! We had technology that beats the grave, so death isn't a option." Tony turned and looked at Steve, wondering what would happen if he did actually die. Steve connected their gazes for moment until the urge to kiss him right there became too much and he looked away, being the polite man he was.

"That was a one-hit wonder and you know it Fury!" Banner argued back, "That technology is gone, we used it up."

Tony nodded in agreement. "Thor can't die, Banner can't die either, and I'm pretty sure it's be almost impossible to kill Steve,"  
Steve doesn't miss the use of his first name, nor the look of pain on Tony's face when mentioning him dying. "but Barton, Natasha and I? We're all mortal. We can die, and you know it!"

Natasha looked up from the table, a purple almost ink like bruise splattered over her face. "Please, me? Killed in combat. Never." she said with false confidence.

"Maybe not in combat but you still can die while I'm only a genius with the best amour in the universe." 

"Mr Stark, you may overrate your amour a bit." Steve stated while giving a puppy dog eyes to Tony.

"Overrate... OVERRATE? Have you seen it?! JARVIS, bring up the plans for Mark XII."

A 3D hologram shone in front of Steve instantly. 

"You see this?" Tony asked stretching the picture and zooming in to show a particular area.  
"The gold titanium alloy has been reinforced in this particular -"

Fury stamped his foot loudly cutting Tony off, while Steve stared uncomprehendingly at the shining blue picture.

"TONY, THERE IS A WAR GOING ON." he yelled at him, pointing outside, "THERE ARE STILL ALIENS DESTROYING THE EARTH CONTROLLED BY SOME MANIAC."

"My brother is not a maniac." Thor bristled.

"Get your asses out of my office," Fury continued ignoring Thor's input. He took the relic out of Tony's hands and settled it on the table almost lovingly. "and get outside and end this war. WITH MINIMAL DAMAGE."

The Avengers trailed out of the room, heads down and sulking like children.

"And Thor?" Fury said, "Your brother is a maniac." he told him before slamming the door in his face.


	2. 2) Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor diesn't understand, Tony loves Shwarma, Natasha is a horrible flirt but an exllecent blusher. And much to Bruce's excitement,they have fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this :)

They didn't follow Fury's instructions, exactly. Honestly, only Captain America seemed to take what he had said into consideration, the others completely ignored his 'advice' as they called it, and kept destroying the European city.

"Guys, what is with you and destroying beautiful ancient buildings?" Steve said looking at the destruction they had already made in less than a hour in disbelief.

"We're not destroying them, we're just moving them out of the way, like when you borrow someone's hairbrush and use it for month." Tony causally mentioned while zapping stone pillars. 

"You took my comb!" Steve yelled across to Tony. 

"I borrowed it, borrowed."

"Took." Steve said stubbornly, "HEY, that is a national treasure."

Tony shrugged, "It was in my way," he said

"We'd already finished fighting." Natasha pointed out, dropping from God knows where. 

"Jesus, where'd you come from?" Tony exclaimed, looking at her in shock.

"Nat, you bombed a statue built like a billion years ago. You can't talk." Clint pointed out leaning against her.

"Shove off, it was vital to the move I wanted to do. And don't call me Nat. " she argued before wandering off to find Hulk as Steve groaned into his hands.

"Fury is going to kill us ten times over."

Thor frowned, puzzled, "This is not possible on Midgard, Friend Steven."

"Exaggerating Thor, I was exaggerating -Oh never mind, let's get this over with."

"Wait, so we're finished?" Natasha asked from the corner where she was calming down Hulk who was shrinking into Bruce.

"Do you see any more aliens?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"Slow down there, Mr Too-Sassy-For-You, it was a question." Natasha fumed.

"Yes," Steve interrupted between the two, "We're done."

"Well if we're finished I really need some food." Tony grumbled rubbing his tummy. "Shawarma. We're getting shawarma, come on." Tony started walking down the street.

"Tony..." he said cautiously, "We still have to see Fury.." he reminded the suddenly starving Avengers.

"He can wait." Natasha said, and there was no argument in that. A solid fact. A solid we're-doing-this-or-I'll-kill-you fact and everyone instantly agreed.

"So, shawarma?" Bruce hinted hopefully.

"Where can we find the shop of shawarma in this rubble?" Thor boomed.

"JARVIS, track shawarma shops in this area." Tony spoke to the AI.

"Certainly sir." the cool British accent replied. "Shop detected, sir." JARVIS spoke mainly to Tony although all of the Avengers could hear him, "Open 11 am - 12 am, delivery cost $20 extra, offers meal-deals, 5 meters to your left and then 50 to your right."

"Thank you JARVIS." Steve replied, because no matter how much JARVIS impressed (and slightly scared) Steve, he knew to always be polite.

"That is no problem, Captain." JARVIS replied before shutting off.

"Come on," Bruce said already starting on the track JARVIS set, "I'm starving." 

 

They walked down the ruined alleyways to the shawarma shop, 

"Tony?" Steve whispered.

"Yes Steve?" Tony asked.

"I.." Steve got cut off by Bruce yelling, "SHAWARMA!" as he ran up to the store front.

Natasha chased him down and flung the store-door open with a satisfied grin. She slinked inside almost invisibly and picked a secluded table near the back, sinking down gracefully.

"What did you say?" Tony turned to Steve.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Let's go inside." Tony sent him a dubious look but followed him inside anyway.

They settled down at a booth and waited for a waitress.

An amazingly beautiful, brunette, teenage girl dressed in muddy brown dress and apron arrived at their table still looking down at her little notepad.  
"Hello, I'm Beth, I'll be your waitress today," She looked up, looked directly at Tony and Steve who were sitting next to each other. Her galaxy eyes widened and she whispered "Stony." under her breath before fanning herself and rushing to the kitchen.

"Ah, aren't we supposed put in our orders?" Clint questioned.

Back in the kitchen Beth started shaking the other waitress' shoulders. "Abbey!" she yelled, the Avengers could easily hear her from their booth. "ABBEY!" 

"What?" The pretty, chocolate eyed, raven-haired girl responded in annoyance. 

"The Avengers are sitting in our restaurant." Beth's voice dropped to a whisper, still heard by the superhuman group.

"Beth, I do not have time for your lies at the moment." Abbey responded with an eye roll. 

"No, I'm serious! You go out there and serve them because I'm going to faint." Beth stated between her deep breathes.

"Okay Fangirl." Abbey moaned, throwing a tea towel onto the bench and walking out of the kitchen.  
As soon as she stepped out and she saw the Avengers, gasped and marched to the booth. 

"Hello, I'm Abbey, I'll now be your waitress as Beth is Fangirling in the kitchen." 

"I RESENT THAT." Beth's Australian accent called as she walked to the table while patting down her apron. "Hey guys." She smiled brightly before her eyes settled on Natasha. Abbey nudged her with a grin. Abbey walked back to the kitchen while Beth handed out the battered menus.  
"So... How are you all?" she flirted pretending to talk everyone but clearly only to Natasha. 

"We're all fine, just tired really." Natasha replied.

"Hnmphg," Beth giggled and blushed.

The moment was ruined though by Abbey walking in, "Um, I just talked to our manager and he said that you have to leave because you basically ruined an ancient ruin."

"Ha, ruined a ruin." Bruce smirked.

"Wait, what? No food?" Natasha asked pouting.

Beth took one look at her and threw a pleading glance in Abbey's direction, "Oh c'mon." she whined.

"Fine, whatever, you're dealing with the wrath though." Abbey replied with a rueful grin.

"We don't want to cause you any trouble -" Steve began.

"Oh shut up, Cap. Thank you!" Natasha replied, grinning. Yes GRINNING. She gathered Beth into a hug. "Thank you, I'm so hungry, oh my God." 

"Yes?" Thor asked. 

"No, not you as in God." Clint explained patiently.

"But I am a God. I am Thor, God Of Thunder!" 

Abbey clamped her hands over her ears at Thor's bellow. "Um, we know." she responded, "What can we get you anyway? To eat I mean." she clarified at their confused looks.

"Shawarma?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Five serves of... Shawarma? That's it? Really?" Abbey asked.

"Is five not considered an appropriate amount Miss Abbey?" Thor questioned.

"She's just used to my eating style, I eat too much." Beth cut in with a grin.

"Five?" Tony questioned, "Oh no. We've got Captain, Bruce, Thor and surprisingly Natasha who eat like bottomless pits. Eight serves and five bowls of chips." He said with charming smile at Abbey. 

She blushed like hell and muttered something sounding suspiciously like "Yes, sir, sure uhmm." as she grabs Beth's arms, pulling her away from where she's staring at Natasha and into the Kitchen.

"Right back." Beth called as she's dragged.

"I like Friend Bethany and Friend Abigail."

Abbey paused in her step. "Ew," she grimaced. "My name's Abbey not Abigail." she grinned and turned to the kitchen. 

Natasha got impatient and began stabbing the table repeatedly with a butter knife she found. She started getting bored of stabbing the knife though. Finally, Beth showed up again even more red in the face. "Um, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience but your food will be coming shortly."

Natasha smiled sweetly.   
"No problem," she spoke, honey in her voice.  
The Avengers looked at her as though she'd just declared that she would rather knit than fight because she was afraid her nails would break.

"What?" she growled at them and Tony nodded satisfied.

"Ah, there's the Natasha we know." Tony started patting down on the suit looking for something, "Damn" he muttered. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked softly. 

"I don't have my wallet." He replied pulling a puppy face.

"How can you forget your wallet? Are you an idiot?" Natasha snarled, obviously still annoyed from the previous comment.

"That's not very nice, Nat." Steve defended Tony. "It's fine," he said with a grin in Tony's direction. "My shout, it's the least I could do. After all, you do have to put up with some insane Avengers who you kindly invited to stay at your tower."

Tony flushed, just a little bit. "Thanks." he mumbled very lightly then crossed his arms, pretending he didn't say it.   
Clattering of trays echoed through the place. 

"I DID NOT BREAK SOMETHING!" Abbey shouted from the kitchen. 

"Oh dear," Beth said concerned "I'll be right back." She tilted her head to the side a bit and then dashed off to Abbey.

"This is an... Interesting place." Bruce suggested.

"Interesting?" Clint asked with a laugh, "People are breaking stuff. We were meant to be kicked out. We have female waiters hitting on Natasha and she's flirting right back -OUCH. JESUS. How'd you do that?" he asked Natasha who hadn't even moved.

"What did the Widow of Black do?" Thor asked.

"Kicked me." Clint pouted.

Tony stifled a laugh as Abbey and Beth came out, finally, with their food.  
"Oh thank God." He almost moaned. Steve blushed like mad at the sound.

"We're so so sorry, we're normally so organised and such but you're like royalty and and and..." Beth stumbled with her words.

"She means that you're very important people and this day hasn't been the best seeing that the city is ruined."

Steve chewed his lip, "Yeah, sorry about that." He went to say 'All of us are terribly sorry' but he caught sight of Tony's smirk.

"Royalty, eh?" The billionaire questioned.

Beth blushed brightly and began setting down the meals. Natasha kicked him. Hard.

"Thank you, young females." Thor boomed. 

Abbey made a short, unnatural sound and shuffled away grabbing Beth as well.

"Seems like those girls like us." Clint manages to say while shoving down more than a mouthful worth of food.

"You're disgusting." Natasha wrinkled her nose in disgust and dug in.

"I like having fan girls." Bruce grinned.

"Eat your shwarma and shut up." Natasha blushed.

After they finished their meal, the girls came back to collect the plates and tips. Steve counted out his bills like the 93 year old virgin he was and gave a very generous tip. Bruce threw in a $10 bill as well. The girls stared at each other in disbelief. To top it off Natasha somehow slipped in a $20 note and looked up to Beth, "You deserve it." 

"Now I feel like a jerk." Tony moaned flinging his arms up. The girls giggled and in unison give their thanks. 

They all stood up and said thank-you. Natasha quickly pecked Beth on the cheek and she blushed wildly. The Avengers made their way to the door with thank-you's and promises to visit. As soon as they left the shop, Tony turned to Natasha.   
"Did you give her your number? Please tell me you gave her your number."

"No, no I didn't but I'll keep a track of her. Anyway she was underaged."

"Age is just a number so why didn't you give her yours?" Tony teased. "And besides, it would have been like two months top until she was legal." 

She ignored Tony, who pleaded to have some childish gossip, and continued walking. 

"So, you know where we're going right?" Clint asked Tony. 

"Of course, just follow me."

 

They seemed to be walking around in aimless circles.   
Steve and Natasha were talking and the back of the group about something.  
Tony had his money that it was about Beth but Clint kept on saying they were talking about him.

"Trust the spy." Clint had told him.

After five more minutes Clint re-asked the question. "You're sure, you know where we are going?" 

"Yes, does any of this look familiar to you?" Tony asked.

"No. Actually, wait," Bruce said looking around the rubble. "I swear I saw this chunk like 40 minutes ago." 

"Uhm." Natasha frowned, "Are we lost?"

Tony shook his head, "JARVIS?" he asked.

"Sorry, sir." JARVIS replied into their earpieces, "No Internet connection is found."

"Yes, Bruce, somehow, we are lost."


	3. 3) Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stony snuggle, Natasha wears a skirt, Fury is an emotional teenage girl and Clint can make building fall by pointing at them.

"Well, it's getting late and even Iron Man's wifi doesn't work and I need sleep because I'm human."

"Are you Clint, are you really?" Natasha snarky remark was cutting.

"Ouch, what's with you?" The assassin complained

"I'm tired!" Black Widow snapped. "We just fought a war and we've been wandering around for like an hour, and I'm TIRED."

"So am I! That's why we need a place to sleep, hey, we can stay up there." He said, pointing up to a still standing building. The building, as Clint pointed to it, fell on its side.   
Everyone slowly turned and stared at him.

"Did you just make a building collapse by pointing at it?" Steve questioned.

"No... Well... No..." Clint walked now looking at his feet. 

"What about that one?" Tony said without pointing, he gestured his head towards it.

Clint laughed, "Avoid pointing and we should be fine." 

They all clambered over the ruins and toward the building. 

"Come on," Steve said, as they walked into the building. "Two people to each room." 

Tony grabbed his hand, "I bags Steve." he grinned, before realizing what he had done and dropped Steve's hand.

"Ah, okay. Tony you're with Steve, I'll go with Clint and Bruce you're with Thor. Deal?" Natasha stated looking everyone in the eye. 

"One question." Clint mumbled. 

"What is it?" She asked, annoyed. 

"I need to pee." 

"That's not a question."

"Can I go pee?"

"No."

"But I ne-"

"I said no, okay!"

"Gezz, grumpy pants."

"You should have gone at the shop. Dummy."

"I don't like you, do you know that Natasha?" Clint asked.

"I do." She stated and they began to walk towards their chosen room.

Thor and Bruce wandered down the hallway as Steve and Tony walked into a room.

"Why were you talking about me?" Tony asked and then mentally face-palmed. 

Steve frowned, "Excuse me?" he asked politely.

"Nothing, I was... I was wondering, that's it." He muttered weakly. 

"But how did you know I was talking about you?" Steve asked confused.

"So you were talking about me!?" Tony exclaimed. 

"Yes, but how did you know?" 

"Clint." 

"That boy can't keep his mouth shut."

"No, he can't." Tony responded with a small frown, "but what were you saying about me?"

Steve blushed a bright red, "It doesn't matter, I was just... Talking to Nat and you came up. That's all..."

Tony frowned. "Whatever," he mumbled at Steve's obvious lie. He took off his battered shirt.

Steve let out a tiny gasp at the sheer amount of bruises littering Tony's back.

"Tony?" he questioned quietly. "Are you okay? Let me help you."

"Oh, um, ok." He stands still not knowing what Steve was going to do. He puts his hands upon a bruise on Tony's shoulder and started rubbing it in a circular motion. 

"Can I ask what you are doing?" Steve lifts up he's hand and it's has a blue cream on it. "It's a numbing agent and also heals bruises."

"Oh." Tony blushed. "Thank you. Where'd you get that from anyway?" he asked quick to change the subject from his thanks.

Steve pulled out a silver sachet with his other hand from his back pocket and lifting it up like ID, "I always have it, for situation like this." He said while looking at Tony's shoulder. 

"Smart." Tony remarked as he tapped his forehead.

"Shoot! Tony," Steve spoke like a true 1940's soldier. "You have so many bruises."

"Wow, you know Steve? You almost sounded as though you were concerned." Tony laughed.

Steve frowned, "I am." he said as he ran his hands over a particularly large, dark, splotch. 

Tony looked up at him through his eyelashes. "You are?"

"Yes." Steve said pausing and looking up to Tony's perfectly sculpted face.

"Oh." Tony said, "Sorry, I'm just... Not used to people, uh, caring about me. Daddy issues." he said with a painful smile.

The tension became too much. "Here," Steve passed the packet to Tony. "You can do it yourself, I need to sleep. Goodnight." He's words were sharp and shattered Tony. 

"Night Cap."

 

The screaming woke Steve up.

"PLEASE. No. STOP. PLEASE." Tony was thrashing around, breathing heavily.

"Tony! Are you alright?" Tony!" Steve grabbed his broad shoulders tightly. "Tony?" He said quieter.

"I'm sorry, please stop. I'm sorry." Tony whispered, tears glistening on his cheeks, clinging to his closed eyelids. He grabbed hold of Steve collar, and pulled himself close, cuddling into the blonde's body. "I'm sorry." he mumbled into Steve's t-shirt.

"Don't be sorry. What's wrong? It's okay, you can tell me." Steve tightened his grip on Tony.

"Nightmares." Tony muttered, moving closer into Steve's arms. "It's always Afghanistan. Drowning. Can't -" he broke off in soft sobs and curled closer to the super soldier.

"It's okay, I'm here and not going anywhere." Steve whispers into his ear. 

"Promise?" Tony mumbled between sobs.

"Promise."

"Love you Steve." Tony mumbled already drifting off. 

Steve smiled softly. "Love you too, Tones."

 

"They are so cute." Natasha hid a smile staring at the two boys.

Clint stared at her, "This trip has changed you, Natasha."

Natasha shrugged, "I can still kill you with one finger, that hasn't changed."

Thor frowned, "We must leave." he said, "Fury, Avenger Leader, shall be waiting."

Tony frowned and shifted in Steve's arms, mumbling at the loud voice.

Clint walked toward the boys laying in the middle of room. "Hey boys, wakey wake." 

Tony shrugged and yawned but Steve was the first to open his eyes. For a second he just embraced the sweet moment then remembered that Clint was hovering over them and pushed himself up. "Morning." 

"Morning Captain. Sleep well?" Clint teased.

"Well enough." Tony butted in. 

"Okay, now that you two are finally up, Tony get your suit to work because we NEED to know where to go." 

"I'll work on it okay." He said in raspy tone.

Natasha walked over, her heels clicking on the ground.

"Are you wearing a skirt?" Steve questioned staring at her.

"It was the only thing I could find." She responded. "My uniform was ripped in the fight." she added, before throwing him a bag of Doritos. "Breakfast." 

Tony rolled over, "JARVIS?" he asked, sleepily, pulling out a phone. "Is the Internet back up?"

"Yes, sir. The collaboration between the height of the building and the energy it reproduces, creates the perfect static current that is accessible to my Internet searchers, and as a result the information highway has been created and reached."

Tony glared at the phone where JARVIS' voice was coming from. "A simple 'Yes, sir' would have sufficed."

"My apologies, sir."

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Remind me to rewrite your code for sarcasm."

"Of course, sir."

 

 

"Let me get this straight," Fury paced up and down the length of the meeting room. "I sent you from New York to Europe, where I told you to fight some rouge Aliens that Loki seemed have under control, you damaged half the city, I called you back to the temporary base," he gestured to the room they were in, "and told you to try and make less of a mess. You agreed, went back out, finished the aliens off and destroyed MORE THAN HALF OF THE CITY." He slammed his hands down on the table before calming down and continuing, "Rightly so, you were concerned of my reaction, so some genius suggested that you went and got shawarma. Am I correct so far?" 

The Avengers nodded, sharing worried looks.

"Good. Once there, you sat at a table, Natasha flirted with a girl, you tipped them excess amounts of money and left without Natasha giving her number which Stark was very upset about. You guys got lost, somehow. The Internet was down." 

Natasha mumbled something under her breath, but said nothing.

"You guys found a building, it collapsed almost instantly, you found another, you stayed the night." All of the Avengers nodded. "Stark and Rogers were cuddling. Stark called JARVIS on mobile -"

"Actually, Fury, JARVIS is programmed into the phone as well as all of our headsets so I didn't have to call him he was -" Tony trailed off at Fury's look.

"JARVIS then informed you," he continued, "that the Internet was back up and running and after 22 hours of pure stress you just strolled into this door." he vaguely pointed in the direction of the main door.   
"Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Steve said, in full commanding Captain America mode.

Fury glared at them all individually. "I have had it up to here," he gestured just below his forehead, "with all of you. Watch yourselves." he said before swishing out the door.

"Drama Queen." Natasha grumbled.


	4. 4) New York (Is A Bitch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Avengers come home, Tony has a discovery, Pepper's embarrassed, Steve's mad and New York... Well, New York's a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so all of this so far has been written in the stage of what...? -Beautiful_lies_
> 
> Three days, I think, probably, idk -Abbeynessful
> 
> Wow, sounding real intellectual there, Abbeynessful. Anyways, we may have perhaps entered ourselves as characters. Props if you noticed. I'm Beth :) -Beautiful_lies_ 
> 
> And of course you dummies I'm abbey. - Abbeynessful
> 
> You can't call our readers dummies. Besides, your lack of capitals pains me. -Beautiful_lies_
> 
> That's why you're the editor because I'll pro ably just l leave misstates. :)-Abbeynessful l
> 
> That's disgraceful. On with the story. -Beautiful_lies_

The Avengers were seated in the meeting room, still. It had been three hours since Fury claimed he would 'be right back.' Natasha had started doodling pictures of herself killing him on the table, while Clint sniggered at the drawings. Thor was drumming on the table with his fingers, making it shake violently. Bruce and Tony snacked on some food they'd gotten from God knows where and Steve attempted to get them all under control before giving up and slumping in the seat. "Guys." he whined. "Stop mucking about, Nick'll be back soon and-"

"That's not fair." Clint interrupted. 

Steve shot him a very confused look, so he elaborated.

"It's not fair that you're allowed to call him Nick not Fury, or, or that you can call Natasha 'Nat' because she threatened to kill me when I called her that." he frowned.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but Steve's Captain America. He can get away with anything, look at that face. Look at it." 

Steve blushed bright red. "Uh... Thank you Nat..?" he asked, "Can you stop, um, drawing that your killing Nick on the table?"

Natasha stopped immediately, Clint let out a noise of discontent just as Fury walked in. 

"Avengers assemble." Steve snapped to attention but Tony barely glanced up from his food.

"Sir," Steve greeted.

"Avengers, board the Quinjet, you're going back to New York. Tonight."

 

 

Natasha stared bleary-eyed at the screen.

"Come on," Steve said pulling her away from the wheel, "You need to sleep, you haven't slept properly in ages. Clint said you didn't sleep last night either." 

Natasha nodded and stood up, making her way over to the couch, the rest of the Avengers stared in shock. In a matter of seconds, Steve had managed to do what they had tried to in the past few hours. Tony scooted up on the couch to make room for the former assassin, and she curled up in a tight ball, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Jesus," Tony said looking at her, "She must have been so tired." 

Steve nodded, "She'd run herself to the ground before she'd admit though." 

Tony got up from the couch and checked the screens. "10 minutes away from NYC." he told the group.

The Avengers nodded sleepily. All of this fighting had really taken its toll on the group.

As the Quinjet landed, all of the Avengers were woken up from their slumbers and stumbled off board. "God," Steve yawned, "I'm so tired."

Tony smirked, "Weak." he joked, "I haven't slept in, what, 74 hours? I'm fine." 

Steve stared wide eyed at him, "What? How? When?" he stumbled out.

"I do it all the time," Tony told him. 

The Avengers walked over to the sleek black car where Happy was waiting. Natasha was wrapped up tightly in a fluffy blanket and Tony didn't know if he should laugh or 'aww' her. He did neither.  
Happy said nothing as they drove to Stark Industries Tower, where they all lived, but he kept throwing almost nervous like glances in Tony's direction.

The car finally arrived in the spacious underground car park and parked right near the lift. 

"Thanks for the lift Happy." Steve thanked.

"My pleasure and job," Happy replied "Ah, Tony? I think Pepper in the middle of a proposal right now, I don't think she'll want to be disturbed." Happy added on.

"I'll be fine, she loves me anyway. A nice surprise." Tony said a bit too joyfully. "I'll leave you guys to go to your rooms, you know where they are. I'm gonna go surprise Peppers." Tony told the team. 

"You're a lovely host." Clint said sarcastically. 

"Thanks." Tony said without actually noticing the sarcasm because he was to busy typing something on the wall panel then started jogging up the stairs.

Tony bounded up the stairs, jumping about five at a time. Since he and Pepper had gotten together he had been completely, shockingly, faithful and in love with her. Having not seen her for two weeks had almost been impossible for him and he could barely contain his excitement. As he rounded the corner to her office he let out a tiny puff of air. Tony put his hand on the door but was stopped short when he heard voices inside the room. 

Huh, he thought, I guess Pepper really is in a meeting.

He considered turning away, before realizing that he ran the company and what could Pepper be in a meeting about that he couldn't know?   
He turned the almost silent doorknob and the muffled voices became clear.

"Oh?" Pepper's voice was light, and if Tony hadn't known better, he would have said flirty.

"Yeah," Tony could see the man's shadow lean uncomfortably close to Pepper through the nearly transparent glass.

Pepper laughed, but didn't seem to be moving away from him. "What a lovely surprise." she told the man, almost in a purr.

Tony was frozen solid against the door, unable to move away, or move inside.

The guy leaned incredibly close to her, his lips almost on hers, and Tony accidentally stumbled through the door.

"Oh." Pepper's voice was abrupt as she pulled away from the man. "Hello, Tony."  
Her voice held none of the familiar warmth in it, and instead a cool statement. As though they were that of business partners, meeting for the first time.

The man, who had looked like he wanted to kiss Pepper, looked halfway torn between annoyance and worry.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, deadpan, free of emotion.

For the first time in his life; Tony heard Pepper stumble over her words.

"Oh, um, it's nothing, business partners." she said at the exact same time that the man replied;

"Oh, we're just childhood friends, catching up."

They glanced desperately at one another as Tony's mouth set in a hard line.

"You know, Pepper," he said, struggling to keep his voice from breaking, "If you were cheating on me, you at least should have the common decency to tell me."

To her credit, Pepper flushed. "I'm sorry, Tony." she said quietly, confirming his worst fears. 

Tony nodded slowly. "I need to go the lab." he said.

Pepper called after him but Tony refused to turn around, refused to show her his face, refused to show her his tears. He climbed slowly, painfully, down the stairs, head hung low, and into his lab.

Tony swung the door shut behind him, with an angry force that sent it rattling on his hinges. He muttered curses, with tears streaming down his face.  
There was a clicking noise as Dummy came to rest by his shoulder, gesturing with it's claw to a sofa. Tony slumped face down into it, muffling a sob as the lab door swung open again.

"Hi Tony. Umm I'm just wondering what does frontal error mean?" Steve asked as he held up a tablet flashing yellow.

Tony paused, and raised his head, tears staining his cheeks. "I don't know," he said, "Come over here, I'll take a look."

Steve started walking over then suddenly realised Tony had been crying. He stopped of a few steps away. 

"What is it Steve?" Tony tried so hard to say strongly but Steve heard how weak it was. He left the tablet on a workbench and gently sat down closely to Tony. 

"Tony. Are you alright?" He asked sweetly. 

"I'm fine, I've got hay fever somehow." Tony lied. "I don't believe that one bit," Steve said strangely sounding like a mother while Tony gave out a very small 'hm' 

"Is it Pepper?" At the mention of her name Tony bursted into tears.

Steve looked horrified at the fact that he'd made Tony cry. He sat down next to him on the couch with a worried frown creasing his forehead.

"Tony?" he asked softly.

The aforementioned superhero rolled into Steve's arms with a sob, clinging to him.

"Pepper... She..." he broke off in sobs before retrying. "Pepper cheated on me."

"It's going to be okay," Steve comforted as he rubbed Tony's back still remembering where the bruises were and avoiding them. "I'm here whenever you need me."

"How could she do this to me?" he asked, almost calmly. "Am I so undesirable?" he frowned, tears spilling over, but his voice calm. "First my dad, now this, does everyone I care about hate me?" he bit his lip, eyes downcast.

"You care about me, yes?" Steve asked selflessly. 

"Of course, you're amazing." Tony answered, worrying. 

"So I'm someone who you care about and loves you back. Also I bet the team loves you as well."

Tony's lips barely pull up at the edges, but his eyes sparkled with gratefulness at Steve's words. Tony leaned close to him, tilting his head up. His lips pursed slightly and he tilted to the side, eyes fluttering closed. 

The lab door swung open and the two pulled away quickly. Pepper walked in, heels clicking against the steel floor.

"Tony, I'm truly so sorry. I don't have any reason. I never meant to hurt you." Pepper 'innocently' said.

"Bitch." Steve said. Everyone was in shock. Did Captain America just cuss?

"Excuse me?" Pepper sharply asked. 

"You heard him! You're a bitch! If you didn't want to hurt me why THE FUCK did you even think to cheat, bitch." Tony said so loudly it echoed.

Pepper rolled her eyes, with an air of 'Too cool for you' that belonged to a popular seventeen-year-old cheerleader at high school. She huffed out a breath of air. "I apologize." she told him, with a tiny bit more sincerity, but still not enough. 

Her demeanor suddenly melted and she shifted uncomfortably, rolled her head to the side and made a noise of discontent, as though trying to find words that don't exist. She clicked her tongue and turned on her heel, walking out of the room with a glare at Steve.

"Do you just cuss for me?" Tony curiously asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Steve stated proudly.

"Aww, that's sweet." Tony teased like a 16 year old girl.

"Shut up." Steve blushed.

Tony laughed for a second before the smile faded on his face. "Pepper is going to murder you."

"Don't you remember, you said it's impossible to kill me." Steve said nodding his head trying to jog Tony's memory.

"Oh yeah! Well, Pepper is a bitch and bitches work in mysterious ways, you know." Tony said concerned. 

"No, no I don't know."

"Of course you wouldn't. You never pissed off a bitch before. Now, let me see that tablet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so this is, I know, at the moment quite cracky. As I said, this is a LIGHT READING fic. It's not of heavy density, and was never intended that way, thank you xx


	5. 5) Kiss The Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony can't cook, Thor enjoys pop tarts and Steve finds a home.

Dinner time at Stark Towers and something was burning, 

Natasha coughed through the smoke, "Ugh, what is this?" she cried, her hands waving in a desperate attempt to clear it away from her face.

"Note to self, never let Tony cook without Jarvis. We're all either going to die eating or breathing." Clint pretended to say into a voice recorder.

Tony turned around with a frown, "I think I'm doing okay." he said, gesturing to the burnt mass that appeared to be some kind of meal.

"Stop quoting yourself." Natasha said sharply.

"I'm an idol, I can quote me as much I want." Tony fought back. 

"Where is Steve?" Thor requested to know. 

"Oh, he's trying to clean kitchen."

"Just get Pepper in to do it." Bruce said with a chuckle, unaware of last nights turn of events. "She's a queen at this stuff."

"She, um, had to go out, for business." Tony said trying to scramble an excuse

Thor frowned. "But Miss. Potts was here but five minutes ago."

As though on cue, Pepper walked in with a small smile. "Hey sweetie." she said through the clearing smoke, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Shit." Steve mumbled very softly. 

"How are you?" Pepper 'flirtily' asked Tony as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get off me!" Tony demanded.

"All I wanted was a hug." She said pouting her lip. Tony kept looking down to the chop board. 

"Pepper." Steve called to the cheater. 

"What is it?" She asked breaking out of the sweet character.

"Leave him alone." Steve ordered. 

"Oh," she said slyly. "I see what's going on here. You're protecting your best friend, your good old bud. Well guess what! Nobody likes either of you!" Steve stood silently for a few seconds then quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

"Don't worry, I just sprained it." Steve reassured the team watching the fight.

Pepper was in tears holding her wrist. "What is wrong with you!?" She yelled balling her eyes out. 

"I'm standing up for 'a good old bud.'" Steve replied sarcastically.

Natasha glared daggers at Pepper, "Get out of this kitchen. I don't know what you did, but if you've pissed off Steve, it's got to be bad." If the Avenger's terrifying glare was not enough to send Pepper away, the way she curled her body, almost protectively, in front of the other two heroes would make the most fearless tremble.

Pepper left the kitchen, and then the building, in a huff.

"Alright." Natasha said, turning to them slowly, "You better explain or I will burn you both and use your ashes as eyeshadow." Both Steve and Tony knew that it was in no way an empty threat so they stumbled out explanations. 

"Pepper's a total bitch because -"

"So I went up to the room and -"

"-it wasn't like full -"

"-The guy wasn't even as hot as me!"

"-and so Tony was in -"

"-and I was like Bitch you cheatin?"

"-and then I called her a -"

"-and Steve was all 21st century -"

"-had the nerve to come in and -"

"-told her to go -"

"-happened! So I gave it to her -"

"-She sobbed cause she's a -"

"-and that's what you saw."

"Yeah..." Clint drawled, "The only thing I heard from that was that Pepper cheated. So I must have misheard it all. What happened?"

Tony sighed. "I wasn't lying. Pepper cheated on me." 

Clint blinked. "Oh." he said, "Can I go kill her?"

Tony laughed loudly. "Sure, assassin. Go ahead."

Clint laughed too, and slung an arm across Iron Man's back. Thor came over and offered up a plate of pop tarts to him.

"I find that these delicacies ease the pain of a weary heart." He informed him with a grin.

Tony looked a tad confused but took one gratefully. "Thanks, Thor."

 

Two days later, Pepper had quit. Both as CEO and his assistant. Although the two had come to an I-Can-Almost-Bare-You stage, Pepper claimed that the stress was too much for her. Tony proceed to hire a a woman called Rachel, who was just as quick witted as Pepper and could keep up with him just as well.

During this time, Tony would often find that he felt too alone in his big bed, built for two. He spent many nights without sleep, in his workshop. Until one night in which Steve had wandered downstairs.

"Hey Tony." he said to the brunette who was running diagnostics. 

"What's up, Steve?" Tony asked, swiveling around in his chair to face the solider.

"Oh, nothing much." Steve replied. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Welcome to the club." Tony murmured. "Take a seat."

Steve sat down on a chair. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just building."

After that, it had become a regular routine. Sometimes, Steve would look at designs and learn modern technology. Others, he'd bring his art folio and sit and draw. Occasionally, he'd just watch Tony. He'd make quiet suggestions now and then, which often worked out and left Tony awed.

One night, after a particularly bad fight that left them screaming at each other for stupid and dangerous moves on the battlefields, Steve and Tony just sat in the corner until eventually Steve looked Tony in the eyes.

"You know what, Tony?" he asked wiping his shaking hands on his jeans.

Tony frowned, "What, Steve?"

Steve blushed, "I... Um... It doesn't matter."

"Well, now you've made me curious. Tell me."

"I've... I'm.. I've.." he broke off in nervous laughter. "Um, I've really enjoyed these past few nights. Doing this." he said, gesturing towards himself and Tony in turn. "And I'd kind of like to -Christ." he blushed and looked down.

Tony lifted his arm up and placed over Steve amazing shoulders. "Like to do what?" Tony asked pouting his bottom lip a little bit.

"I'd kind of like to do this more often." he said lamely, before throwing caution to the wind and rushing out his final words: "And maybe, be more than friends?"

Tony eyes widened in surprise and joy. A grin started to stretch across his face. He twisted his body more to Steve and placed his hands on Steve's chiseled jawline. "Of course." Tony whispered then instantly pulled Steve into a soft yet passionate kiss. Steve's eyes widened comically, before fluttering shut as he leaned into the kiss. Tony's mouth was soft, loving, gentle. One of his hands settling on Steve's waist and the other on the small of his back. They moved together as hands started sliding up and down each other's chests and backs. Steve leaned more into Tony till they were lying on the couch on top of each other.

Steve felt like this was the best moment of his life. He became so comfortable that the main beautiful kiss began to slide down Tony's neck. He felt Tony bring one of hands sliding up his back till he could run his fingers through the boy's prefect locks of hair.

"Steve.." he breathed, and the man shushed him, sucking persistently on his neck.

As Tony played with Steve's hair, Steve found his way back up to his mouth leaving love bites on his neck. Steve ran his hands along Tony in time with their kisses. He soon found himself with his finger playing with Tony soft gorgeous hair. It felt as they were the only two people in the world in those moments then suddenly, Steve turns a little too much to the right and bam! They rolled off the couch with Tony landing on top of Steve. The kiss broke but smiles were all around.

"So," Tony said with a goofy smile. "Are we official? Boyfriends?"

Steve laughed, "Yes, we are boyfriends."

Tony smiled softly at him once more and rolled into his opens arms.

It was home.


	6. 6) Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which somebody keeps asking for lemons and never eating them.
> 
> Oh, and Steve and Tony make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, there is some malexmale smut in this chapter. It's not incredibly graphic and you should definitely be able to tell when it's about to happen.

Steve bit his lip, trying to hold back a groan as Tony turned his soft neck purple while running his hands everywhere.

Steve shivered under Tony's hands.  
"Tony." he whispered, breathing heavily.

 

"Fuck." Tony responded, convulsing.

"Shh," Steve whispered after hearing loud footsteps from behind the walls. Tony paused and pulled himself off Steve landing next to him on the couch. The footsteps got louder and louder till they stopped directly outside the door. Frozen and silent the boys waited for whoever to walk in. The door slowed swung open.

Pepper walked in biting her lip, "Mr Stark, here are the last of the papers." she said handing him a massive packet. "I'll be leaving now, it's been a pleasure to work with you." Pepper left the room, swaying her hips from side to side. 

Tony sighed, "Phew. That was close." 

Steve laughed, "Come on, let's get to the kitchen." he said, hauling himself to his feet.

Tony and Steve walked down to kitchen hand in hand thinking that everyone was already out to go see Fury. Tony was about to say something but Steve brought his finger up to his lips. Someone had just closed a door.

"Hey guys." Clint said walking into the Kitchen, "What's -Are you holding hands?"

"No, we're just, I just..."

"Don't worry about it." Clint cut Tony off, munching on a packet of chips.

Steve opened his mouth to talk but shut it quickly. 

Clint looked a little bit uncomfortable as he swiped up the chips and walked out the door.

"Do you think he's going to have a problem if he finds out that we're... Dating?" Steve asked, worriedly.

"Maybe, he's a bit of a wildcard if you think about it."

Steve scrunched up his forehead. "What if -" 

Tony cut him off by kissing the wrinkles away. "Then screw him. I don't care."

Steve smiled softly and sighed, contently. Tony gave him his usual smirk and he poured them some cereal.

"Let's not tell the media just yet, yeah?" Steve asked.

"'Course not. They're vicious. Not yet."

Natasha and Thor walked in, arguing.

"You cannot be serious right now, Thor. Did you not just hear Fury? He just said -Hey." she glared and Tony and Steve, "and just WHERE were you at this full Avengers meeting?"

Clint snorted as he walked in, "They were totally making out."

Steve blushed wildly, and Bruce frowned.

"Clint, stop being so childish." Nat demanded.

"Yeah," Bruce said. "Steve and Tony would never do that, it's disgusting."

Steve shifted really uncomfortably while Tony bristled. 

"Excuse me?" he asked, offended.

Steve put a calming hand on his arm, "No, Tony, don't."

Tony shook off his hand, "What did you say, Bruce?" he asked

"Um, I said that if you two were 'gay'," he said lifting up his fingers to make quotation marks, "it would be disgusting." 

Everyone looked at him like he just said World War Two didn't change the world.

Tony had his mouth half open in a sort of snarl, "What would it matter if we were 'gay'." he mocked, using quotation marks.

"Just leave it, Tones." Steve tugged on his arm.

"No. I don't accept people who don't accept." Tony muttered as he squinted his cognac eyes focusing on Bruce unaware that the Hulk could burst out at any moment.

Bruce sneered, "Huh, you almost act as though you are a fag." 

Natasha's eyes widened and she looked as though she was going to slap him.

"What a stupid insult." Steve mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked, sounding so much like Pepper.

Natasha sighed, "Did you miss that? He said it was a stupid insult. Which it is. This is the 21st century, Bruce. Nobody gives a flying fuck what gender you like, here."

"I'm sorry I have an opinion, a freedom of speech and I am an respectful American citizen." Bruce said loudly with a lot of sarcasm. 

"Did you just say CAPTAIN AMERICA wasn't being a respectful American citizen because I know! That Steve is the most respectful and perfect person in America and the world!" Tony stated standing up for his boyfriend.

"WHAT?" Bruce yelled, "YOU GOING TO KEEP STANDING UP FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND?" He said the word with so much distaste, and disgust.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Tony told him, facing Steve and planting a soft kiss to the blonde's lips.

A small jaw drops appeared among the team, the biggest from Bruce. In unison Clint and Thor awed. Natasha gave a smug smile, and hid a giggle.

Bruce mimed throwing up, before storming out.

"What is up the stick on Hulk's ass?" Thor asked, trying to grasp their humor.

Natasha let out a small laugh, "Not quite, big boy." she told him.

 

Tony had not spoken to his 'Science Buddy' for a few days, but he had found better purposes for his valuable time. Steve. He spent his time 'on' Steve. Every single day Tony and Steve began to come so close together; romantically and physically. From those little moments when their hands touch when they walked pass to private doings against the wall. 

 

 

'Remember lemons.' was written at the end of towers shopping list which Steve was reading as he volunteered to do the weekly shopping. Steve sighed deeply, he had no idea who kept requesting these stupid lemons because they were never eaten. He threw some in the basket before paying. A small child walked up to him, tugging on his long sleeve.

Steve smiled kindly at the little boy, "Hello."

"Hi," he said shyly, holding out a piece of paper and a crayon, "Will you...?"

"Of course," Steve grinned, signing the paper.

He collected his products with a bow of the head at the female cashier who turned bright red.

 

Steve threw the shopping bags on the kitchen table, back at home, and began making his way to Tony's lab, when he was stopped short, and pinned up against a wall by the brunette.

"Hey, baby." Tony purred.

Within minutes they were up in Tony master bedroom insanely kissing. Tony sled his hands underneath Steve button up shirt and ran his up Steve's abs. Steve lifted his hands up letting Tony do what he wanted, taking off his shirt in a quick smooth motion. Steve wasn't wasting any time nearly ripping Tony tee right off. Both topless and running their tongues and mouth around each other faces and neck Tony lead his hands down to Steve jean zipper. They broke the kisses for they both needed a bit breathing time but Tony sled his tongue down Steve's softly sweated chest till he was kissing just above his jeans.

"Ready?" Steve panted.

"Always have been." Tony replied before pulling the zipper down.

Tony smirked, before pulling Steve's jeans all the way off. He ran the pad of his thumb across the wet spot in Steve's boxers before pressing his lips to it, watching Steve's face the entire time.

"Please, fuck Tony, please."

"With pleasure." He growled, pulling down the blue boxers.

Steve's erection stood proudly against his stomach.

"Shit," Tony breathed. 

Steve blushed, "It's the only thing that didn't get bigger after the serum."

"Didn't get bigger?" Tony choked. 

Steve opened his mouth to talk but was effectively silenced when Tony's hot tongue slid up his length.

Moans escaped as Tony closed his eyes and tried to it all in. Steve tangled his fingers through Tony's hair as he bobbed up and down.

Finally popping off Tony grinned wiping his mouth with his wrist. "Wow. I didn't know you could-" Steve said astounded. "Give an amazing blowjob? I know. I didn't know either."

Steve giggled and placed his hands softly on Tony bulging package. He looked down. "I'll try." Steve whispered nervously.

"Babe, you don't have to."

"I want to."

Tony looked slightly worried but he allowed Steve to take control, as he zipped off his pants and removed his boxers.

Steve blew gently on his aching cock. 

"SHIT, Please..." he screamed.

Steve smirked, and licked a careful line underneath his member. 

Tony threw his head back and groaned quietly.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." he swore.

The blonde hero suddenly took all of him in his wet, hot mouth and hollowed out his cheeks.

"Oh.. Oh my god.. Oh sweet, mother Mary of Jesus." It took everything in him to not come right then and there.

Steve sucked persistently on the leaking tip, sending Tony over the edge with multiple curses. After more than too much cussing Steve finished his first ever blowjob.

"A blowjob not enough." Steve told to himself. 

"What did you have in mind?" Tony asked kinkily.

"Top or bottom?" Steve asked quickly.

"Your choice Mr big dick Rogers."

Steve blushed bright red. "I... I don't know... Ah." Steve quivered. 

"What about rock paper scissors?" Tony suggested. 

"Uh, yeah, that's um... Good.. Yeah."

"If I win you fuck me and if you win I fuck you. Ok?" 

"Yeah, okay.."

"Rock, paper, scissors." They muttered in unison holding they fist out with their results.

"Paper meets rock, sweetie. You're fucking me tonight." Tony stated with glee.

Steve stared nervously at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's lips, he slipped his tongue into Tony's wet, eager mouth. He flipped Tony over, and straddled him, lips still connected. Steve bit down hard on Tony's neck, before lovingly slashing his tongue across the bite. Tony writhed underneath him as Steve slowly entered him. Steve shushed Tony's soft cries with his lips, and waited for his blessing to continue. He gave Tony time to adjust to his length, before slamming in with enough force to send the bed rocking. Tony groaned, his back arching. Steve pressed their lips together groaning in each other's mouths and biting each other's lips. Tony gasped, "I'm going..." He never finished his sentence. 

Tony screamed, louder than he ever had, and came for the second time that night, Steve following soon after. They slid under the sheets, pressing their sweaty, flushed foreheads together.

"I'm totally topping next time." Tony told him.

"W-what?"

"I'm joking."

Steve sighed, exasperated. "When are you not?"

"When I say that I love you." Tony replied.


	7. 7) Burn Baby Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce apologizes. 
> 
> After a while.

The morning sunlight was shining through bedroom blinds as Tony fluttered his eyes open. Only centimeters away from his face was Steve sound asleep. Tony awed softly at the Steve's face. His lips were slightly pouted in sleep, his closed eyes slightly crusted with sleep. The golden sunlight caught the blonde's eyelashes, emphasizing them as they ever so slightly fluttered. The soldier's chest rose and fell evenly, a huge contrast to last night, in which it had risen and fell in short, quick successions. Tony's smile widened as he remembered the night before, and he gave himself a quiet pat on the back, and a self-five. Yes, Tony Stark highfived himself.

Tony stepped out of bed with a tiny dance, and with a final look at his boyfriend, giggled and walked to his lab.

"JARVIS." he sang as he walked in, "I feel incredibly proud today. Conduct a Google search for Tony Stark." he said with a laugh.

"Sir... I'm not sure that's a good idea." JARVIS' reply was wary.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Jarvis!"

If AI's could sigh, then JARVIS would have. "Sir..."

"JARVIS, come on!" Tony whined. 

"135 new news related pages since yesterday, sir." JARVIS told him, pulling up a screen.

Tony frowned, "135? What did I do?" he laughed. "Bring one up for me JARVIS."

JARVIS hesitated slightly before obeying. The screen instantly filled with numerous articles that flew by so quickly Tony was unable to read a single word.

"JARVIS," he sighed irritated, "Let me see."

The screen flicked all the way back to the first article, a newspaper front page story, entitled:

The Curse of the Gay Hits Iron Man.

Tony literally felt his jaw drop open as he began to read, his eyes started to water.

The article talked about Steve and himself, in horrible, derogatory ways, mentioning occasionally an 'inside source'. The entire article violently slammed both he and the blonde, calling them "fags" and "disgusting". Tony found the tears rushing down his face before he could stop them.

"Tony..." Steve said as he walked down the stairs and into the lab. "Hey, babe. What're you working on?" he asked, before walking in front of Tony and seeing the tears rushing down his face.

"Tony?" he questioned quietly and the man looked up, tears tracking his face. 

"Hi." he whispered, not trusting his voice to go any higher.

"What's happened?" Steve's voice was urgent.

"Nothing.. It's just... Someone told." Tony said with an aimless wave at the hundreds of articles.

"Someone told what, babe?" Steve frowned, confused.

"Someone told the MEDIA ABOUT US." Tony's voice rose to a shout, before dropping into a whisper, "Why? Why us?"

Steve drew the sobbing man into his arms, his eyes slowly moving as he read the article that still shone. His eyes dropped immediately after he had finished, as he blinked away tears.

"Who would...?" he asked, to nobody in particular.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Tony said darkly.

Steve instantaneously knew what his boyfriend was thinking, "No." he said stubbornly, "Bruce would never..." 

"Yes he would." Tony replied, flatly. 

"I..." Steve choked, holding back tears.

Tony chewed his lip, "Come on," he said. "Let's go for a walk." 

Steve and Tony linked hands as they walked towards the front door. Tony made sure to lead Steve away from any TV's or radios in the house, because he wasn't sure how he was going to take it once he realized it was more than one article. Tony had received horrible press before, and he had his one allocated breakdown. Now, it was his turn to be the strong one.

When they turned around the corner Tony decided to sit on bench outside a shut donut store and patted the seat telling Steve to sit as well. They sat for a while just trying to clear their minds in the warm morning sun as a few people passed rushing then a girl dressed in a green dip dye tee and light blue jeans sat down beside them not taking her bewildered eyes off her phone. A little bit of curiosity ran through Tony wondering what she was so intensely reading confused. "What you reading?" He asked softy. She gasped startled as she held her empty hand to her chest. When she looked up she gasped again instantly turning her phone off. 

"Tony?" She mumbled, leaning forward she "Steve!?" She asked surprised. 

"Hi." The boys said, accidentally in unison.

The girl bit her lip, "Is it true?" she asked, quietly, "That you guys are boyfriends?" She elaborated, her eyes as wide as saucepans. Steve paused, before answering.

"Yes." he said, tensing his shoulders.

The girl nodded thoughtfully, "I see," she responded, "and, um, how'd you get together?"

Tony frowned, "Why'd you wanna know?" he asked, cautious that the girl may be in the media.

She flushed red, before whispering something that sounded a lot like; "I wanted to know if my Fanfiction was right or not."

Steve gave her a strange look and the girl blushed again, muttered something about "Stony" and "ship it" and hurried to run away.

"What was that?" Steve asked, with a small laugh.

"Fangirls, Steve, Fangirls." Tony gave his boyfriend a bright, happy smile and swooped in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "They're a very good part of being in a famous relationship." he informed him.

As Tony said those words as reporter seemed to appear out of thin air just as thin as the woman herself already harassing them with hurtful questions.

"Tony, how does it feel dating someone who is older than your grandfather?"

"Steve, were you gay back in the 1940's?"

She kept nagging questions leaving little to none time for them to respond even though if she did they wouldn't. A photographer slid in and took millions of photos with the overpowered flash.

Steve started to tear up as Tony took deep breathes not wanting to get angry nor upset.

Tony waved away the reporter with a hand but she couldn't, or wouldn't, get the hint. Instead of trying and failing again, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him away from the annoying girl and her stupid photographer.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how we make front page news." he said, with an eye roll.

Steve let out a soft laugh. "You're too adorable." he said, before cocking his head to the side. "Wait... Do you hear that?"

Tony turned his head around to see about three different reporters all high heeling their way down the pavement about two blocks away. "My god, your hearing is great." He said as he held Steve hand tighter and started to jog.

"Serum." he replied, breathing easily as Tony was beginning to struggle.

Tony huffed out breath, and Steve hid a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me? Fuck you! I'm older than you! I deserve some I'm-unable-to-breathe-after-running respect!"

"Actually," Steve pointed out, with a sassy tone, "I'm older than you by about 50 years."

Tony glared at him. "I don't like your sarcasm."

"Too bad, I do." Steve said, linking their hands back together.

They turned a few sharp corners, and managed to shake off the reporters. "Where to now?" Steve asked Tony.

"Well," Tony replied before getting cut off.

"Hey fags." Said a shitty YouTubing reporter. "How's anal?" The reporter sniggered along with his acne masked cameraman. Before they could say anything the reporter threw a punch at Tony but he dodged. "The Avengers finally made you have some skills, a?" He said before throwing another hit but this time he didn't miss.

Tony staggered backwards.

Steve growled, before reaching forward and pressing the idiot teenage against a wall, "Touch him again, I fucking dare you." he cussed, glaring at the boy who looked like he was about to wet himself. 

The boy shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir." he said, from where he was crushed against the bricks.

Steve let out a low growl, "You better be." he told him, "Now run before I change my mind." the two boys turned and sprinted away as Steve turned to face Tony.

"I'm fine." he said before the soldier could ask anything. "Seriously. Only thing wounded is my pride."

"The bruise on your cheek contradicts that statement." Steve said, gently brushing his fingers across the already blooming injury. "Come on, baby, let's get back to the Towers."

As soon as they walked in the living room Bruce and Natasha were talking as Thor was snacking on pop tarts.

"Oh my God..." Natasha said rushing up to Tony, "Are you okay?" she asked, gently touching the bruise.

"Yeah, just some shitbag teens."

"I... What happened...?" Natasha asked, wide-eyed to Steve.

Steve rubbed the back of his head looking at Tony. Tony nodded in approval. "Well, have you read the newspaper today?"

Natasha was across the room in seconds, ripping the newspaper out of Bruce's hands who hadn't even looked up. "Hey," he complained weakly.

Natasha eyes whipped back and forth, reading quickly. She slapped down the newspaper with a tiny growl. "What. Happened?" she snapped.

"Bruce happened." Tony mumbled like an annoyed child.

Natasha's eyes blew wide, "YOU TOLD THE MEDIA?" she yelled at Bruce who had STILL not looked up from the table. "What. Happened. To. Your. Face?" the assassin whispered, deadly.

Nobody said anything they were all just staring down Bruce beside Clint who was confused and Thor who was also confused.

Steve sighed, "Some kid punched Tony in the face because we are, 'fags.'" he quoted, sarcastically.

Bruce, upon hearing these words, looked up in shock. "Someone punched you?" he whispered, as he looked at his bruised face.

"No. I just tripped into their fist. Of course you bastard!" Tony said border lining yelling.

Bruce gasped quietly, "I... Is it because of me?" 

"No, it's just because the fucking public know about a fucking private thing! I thought you were the smart scientist here!" Tony was yelling now filled with rage.

Bruce's face filled with anger and the second Tony realizes what's going to happen, he tries to backtrack. Bruce's eyes turn green and his muscles ripple underneath his top.

"Crap."

His jaw clenched and his shoulders went rigid. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself, "I'm not going to Hulk out, I'm not going to Hulk out," he chanted and then he shook his head, and ripped the buttons off of his shirt, "You know what? Fuck this shit." and he Hulked out.

Fear grew inside of everyone. Finally Hulk was 100% there yelling and throwing his arms around. He took two steps forward and everything trembled. Black Widow put her hands out telling him there mean no harm. Tony soon followed her actions and slowly striped backwards. Clint was no where is been seen and Thor had gotten up and stood still with Steve.

Clint slowly and silently stepped back into the room with a gun in his hand. Nobody had noticed yet. He aimed and quickly shot Hulk in the arm.  
No yells or screams left Hulk as he fell the ground.

"Prototype Bruce was making. Anti-Hulk bullet." Clint stated like he made it himself.

Hulk's curled up body slowly began to shrink back into his human form. Bruce let out a soft moan, as he clutched the small gash where the bullet entered.

"Fuck, Clint, that was a PROTOTYPE. Not finished... Still gets me when you hit the other guy."

Clint shrugged. "Worked though."

Bruce sighed deeply, before looking at Tony and Steve.

"I'm so so sorry. I'm... sorry." Bruce very quietly apologized.

Tony bit his lip, "I..."

Steve looked up at Bruce with adorable blue eyes that nearly made the 110% heterosexual guy awe him.

"I'm so, so, sorry." Bruce gasped, "I didn't think, oh my God Tones, I didn't think. I was too stupid and wrapped up in my own -you know what it doesn't matter, I have no excuse. Oh my God, Steve. Are you okay? Did they hurt you, are you..." 

Bruce was promptly cut off by Steve wrapping his incredibly long arms around him, Tony quickly following.

"It's okay, Bruce, we forgive you." Steve murmured, into the scientist's shoulder.


	8. 8) Assistants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Avengers get assistants they have never met before. 
> 
>  
> 
> Except that they have.

Over the past few days, Bruce, Steve and Tony had patched up the gaping holes in their friendship. Once Bruce had wrapped his head around the fact that they were just two guys, and that it didn't really matter at all, they had become so much closer. Tony was glad to have his science buddy back again and Steve was just happy to see Tony happy. 

 

"Ugh," Tony whined, "I don't understand why we have to go to this stupid meeting."

Steve laughed and knotted Tony's tie lovingly, as lovers so often do. "Because Tony," he jokingly told him off, "Fury wants us to meet the new assistants and discuss any further options about the relic situation."

 

They all sat around the large glass meeting table as Fury ran over all the mistakes and fuck ups they did over the last two months. He also mentioned the media crave over Steve and Tony's relationship. "I'm fine with it unless it weakness your skills and combat." Fury stated then went on with the boring things with only Bruce was listening to. Steve wasn't even paying attention because Tony kept looking out the glass window walls to passing people dressing in suits.

"When that's the end of this meeting. There no planned missions for the next three months so just keep on the down low. Dismissed." Fury farewelled the team. So two girls walked into the room. One dressed in a sleek black pencil skirt and pure white button up shirt while the other was in black skinny jeans and a grey blazer over a blue graphic tee. 

"Hi, we're your new assistants. I'm Beth and this is Abbey." Beth said forgetting that they had already met. 

Abbey gave a small wave and said, "I remember meeting to guys back in Italy. It's going to be a pleasure to work with you." She held out her hand to Steve and he shook it well with a grateful smile.

"Oh My God, Abbey I totally forgot! Hi!" Beth cheerful said clearing looking at Natasha.

"So you girls are now going to 'assist' us at basically anything?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." the girls replied in unison "

Well, Abbey will be doing more of the paper work side of thing while I'm an all rounder." Beth added on. Abbey sighed.

"I always get the shit work." she complained.

Beth laughed, her eyes sparkling, "You get LESS work." she pointed out, engrossed in the conversation and completely missing Natasha's loving looks in her direction. Beth waved off Abbey's argument with a careless hand, and turned to Natasha.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." Natasha whispered back.

"I swear," Tony muttered to Steve in annoyance, "if they don't get together soon..." he left the threat hanging.

Natasha, who was clearly and obviously in earshot, gave Tony an evil glare. Beth laughed at her expression, placing a calming hand on her pale arm. 

"Calm down babe," she laughed.

Steve gave a tiny, little sigh. "You know what Tony? I may actually agree with you. You're right."

"Why is that so surprising to you?" the brunette joked to his boyfriend.

"I honestly think you overrate your cleverness." Steve informed him.

"Oh, shut up." Tony mock-glared before melting and kissing him.

Beth grinned, "I totally called that." she told Natasha.

"Hmm?" The red head asked.

"Two months ago? When we met? I totally said that Stony would happen. I'm right. I'm a genius."

Natasha smiled softly, "I have to agree." she said, biting her lip before leaning in.

"Too much. I'm leaving." Abbey said lifting her hands.

"Can I join you?" Clint asked a bit too flirtily.

"Barton!" She snapped, "These girls are not here for you to flirt with them! This is their jobs!"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Nat -" he began before quickly correcting himself, "I mean, Natasha. You literally made out with Beth after about five minutes. You cannot complain."

Beth blushed, "Um, we kissed, Jesus drama queen." 

Natasha smiled smugly. "I like having someone sassy on my side."

Tony frowned, "I'm sassy and I'm always on your side!" he complained.

"I had an argument with Steve about two days ago and you nearly ripped my head off, you are not always on my side."

Beth laughed into her hands. Natasha quirked an eyebrow to the response but it made her smile too.

"Ugh, Natasha, you're all lovey-dovey." Tony groaned.

"What?" Beth asked, sarcastically, "Like this?" she went on tippy toes and carefully pressed a kiss to Nat's lips.

"Oh my God." Natasha grinned, "I could so get used to this."

Now I'm definitely leaving." Abbey said repulsed, grabbing Clint hand instinctually taking him with her.

"Where are we going?" Clint questioned again being quite flirty. 

"To the kitchen, I'm hungry." Abbey answered quickly. 

"Well, I have a stash of all the good stuff in my room. Want to go there instead?" Clint suggested. 

"By good stuff you mean chocolate and sweets not good for you, yes?" She asked. 

"Yes, so my room?" He asked sweetly. 

"Sure, but just for the sweets, we don't need three couples in this place."

"There's only one." Clint pointed out, grabbing a whole bunch of sugar filled who-knows-what.

"Beth's main intention was to get with Nat." Abbey rebutted, taking a sweet out of his hand.

 

Clint laughed, "Yeah, but Natasha isn't the dating person."

He was going to say more, but he was interrupted by the front door opening and closing.  
Laughter spilled out from the hallway.

"Are you serious?" Beth's Australian accent was impossible to miss.

"Yes!" Natasha silky voice *giggled*.

Beth laughed again, before it slowly died.

"Should we say that we're he-" Clint's suggestion was cut short by Abbey clamping a hand over his mouth.

"So.." Natasha seemed to want to ask a question. "How did you forget that we'd met?" she asked.

"Honestly?" Beth asked, a little trilling laughter following the statement. "After you left I spent a month pouting. A literal *month*." She laughed again, "I was so worried about seeing you again, I flipped out and tried to act cool, and professional, without actually realizing it was you guys." She blushed, "Then I was kind of embarrassed."

Natasha laughed, "So you didn't forget me?"

"Never." Beth promised solmenly.

Natasha bit her full, soft bottom lip. "I'm not very good at this," She said, "and I've never done this before with anyone, much less a girl. But, God Beth, I missed you like crazy in those two months. Crazy. And we'd only just met. I've never felt like this about anyone before -and, God, that was cheesy- but I would really love to give this a shot. So what I'm asking is; Beth, will you be my girlfriend?"

Both Clint and Abbey froze at the door waiting for Beth's response.

Beth stood still like she was getting propose to, covered her mouth and starting nodding like crazy then jumped into Natasha arms. She carried her away two doors to her bedroom. 

"See, just what I told you, when Beth wants something she's probably going to get it." Abbey said sassily staring up to Clint stunned eyes.

Clint looked down to Abbey and smiled. 

"You're interesting." He told her and a smile grew on hers as well. 

"Thanks, but that's not going to make me jump into your arms."

Clint frowned. "It worked on everyone else!" he paused, and contemplated, "Well except Natasha."

Abbey burst out laughing. "You flirted with Natasha?!" she asked incredulously.

"Yea! I thought I could be like Beth. Tell me, you would bang Natasha, right?" 

"Totally! Who wouldn't?" 

"Exactly, but Beth seemed to cast a spell on her." 

"Well, she's only 17 -" 

"17!?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, her birthday next week." Abbey told him like he should've known.

"Wait, how old are you?" 

"17 as well." Abbey replied confused.

"Shit." he mumbled.

"What?" Abbey asked, confused. 

"She's not legal yet?" Clint half asked, half yelled. 

"No... In two weeks."

"And you're not legal!" He added on louder. 

"Sweetie, even if I was, it wouldn't matter because nothing's going to happen okay?" Abbey stated.

Clint pouted. "Wait, Does Nat...asha know that Beth isn't?"

"Ahh, I actually don't think so." Abbey replied before running out of the room into the hallway and opened Natasha bedroom door and yelled, "Beth, you're not legal yet!" Then walked back calmly.

Clint could hear Beth's sigh from two rooms away. 

"I realized that, Abbey. I'm not an idiot."

"Are you sure?" Abbey responded.

"Yes, I am, you sarcastic little shit, now please go away, I'm *trying* to make out with my *girlfriend*."

Natasha's smirk was audible. "Yes. Now *please* come back to bed, baby." 

Abbey strolled into Clint's room and took the candy bag from his slack hands.   
"What Beth wants, she gets."

"What about what Clint wants, Clint gets?" He said with puppy dog eyes. 

"And what exactly is that?" Abbey asked while eating the sweets.

"My lollies!" He said as he snatched the bag out of her hands. She giggled. He grabbed a handful and shoved it into his gob. 

"You're such a child." She said laughing even more.

Twank youw." He tried to say as he bowed.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway. Clint brought his finger to Abbey lips telling her to be quiet. 

"It's seems to that everyone's already making the most with there day, we should too." Tony told Steve as they walked. 

"What you saying, Tones?" 

"Shh, It's a surprise, I hid it in Clint's room."  
Abbey looked up to Clint panicked. Clint looked around for a place to hide. Quickly he dragged Abbey down with him underneath his bed. 

"It's in his closet, wanna guess what it is?" They heard Tony say as he bounced on the bed. A wooden plank of the bed hit Abbey on the back of her head. Instantly Clint put his arm over her head and softly pulled her into his chest.

They stay cuddled up underneath the bed till Tony showed Steve the surprise which was a red, blue and white coloured iron man amour arm just for Steve. 

"Why isn't this down in your lab?" Steve asked after saying thanks. 

"I don't know, just felt like it." As soon as Tony said that Abbey sneezed from under the bed. 

"Somebody's here. Lucky we didn't start making out." Tony said before looking the bed to find Abbey all curled up in Clint.

"Why exactly are you hiding under your bed?" Steve asked

"Why exactly are you building and putting an Iron Man suit for Steve in my closet."

Tony gave a rare smile. "The suit isn't for battle," he said, twisting an arm around Steve's waist, "just fun. Steve always said he wished he could fly. And as for the closet thing? There was no more space in my lab and um, your closet was the next choice. It's bigger than Natasha's! And also, irony, the whole "stuck in a closet thing". I thought it was funny." Tony nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"The real question is; What are we doing for Beth's birthday, we heard you all talking."

 

~~~~

 

"Close your eyes." Natasha said, slipping a blindfold over Beth's galaxy eyes.

Beth laughed, "Where are we going?" she asked, "and why did I need to get dressed up?" Even blindfolded, she could still run her hands down the sides of her short, lacy, dark green and black cocktail dress.

Natasha laughed, fixing her own flowy blouse. "You'll see." she said.

Tony, with Steve and Abbey's help, had been able to recreate the shawarma shop where they had met. The interior and the exterior was the same, the only difference being that this one was a bar, and was built solely for Beth's benefit, as Natasha knew how much the Aussie missed Italy.

 

PARTY TIME in Stark Towers. Everyone beside Beth and Natasha spent all day decorating a nearby bar that Tony bribed the owners in letting them have it for the day.

"This is incredible." Beth said, as soon as Natasha pulled off the blindfold. "It looks exactly like Italy, oh my God." she turned to the Avengers with a glowing smile, "Thank you so much!" she half laughed, half cried.

Tony laughed, "No problem Beth. Now, go get drunk with your girlfriend!" He said a he gave a small a elbow nudge to Nat while winking.  
She sighed and grabbed Beth by the hand to the self serve bar.

"So, you planning on having a few drinks Steve?" Tony asked pouting a little bit wishing for a yes, imagining a drunk Steve.

"I don't think so Tones, I don't like them anyway." Steve replied knowing that Tony was upset with that answer.

"That's fine." Tony said as he gulped down his cocktail. 

"Wait, isn't Beth under age for alcohol?" Steve asked quite concerned.

"Don't worry, Natasha is looking after her." Tony told Steve taking another sip of his drink.

"What Abbey?" Steve asked even more concerned because Clint can't look after her.

"She's got self control, I hope. Anyways Clint knows what to do." Tony said a little bit tipsy.

Steve scoffed, "Clint wouldn't know the right thing to do if it hit him over the head and dancing naked right in front of him." he said, but he let it go.

 

Tony heard what Steve said and gave out an over powerful laugh then whispered, "I bet he thinks the right thing is Abbey."

Steve laughed loudly, "Tony!" he cried, "You can't say stuff like that!"

Tony smirked up at him from the rim of his scotch glass, raising his eyebrows, "Oh?" he murmured, almost seductively.

Steve swallowed hard, "Um.." he stuttered out. 

"It's a party, relax and party!" Tony shouted after his took the last of drink and started dancing. "Jarvis, music please." Tony commanded. 

"What type sir?" Jarvis politely asked.

"Party music!" Tony shouted. 

"Seems like Tony having fun." Abbey said in monotone looking over to him then to Beth and Nat in the corner.

Steve barely raised an eyebrow to the girls who were thoroughly making out in the corner. "When does he not?" he asked.

"Fair point." Abbey conceded. 

Steve smiled softly at the man who was already pissed off his head, Abbey followed his gaze.

"You really love him, don't you?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Yes," Steve felt obliged to answer anyway, "He's my whole world."

Abbey said something underneath her breath before taking a small sip of her apple cider.

Clint walked over with a beer bottle in his hand. "Hey there sweetie." He said to Abbey.

"Clint, I'm no one and especial not yours 'sweetie', okay?"

"Ouch." Steve muttered under his breath.


	9. 9) By One AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one AM means different things for different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied femalexfemale smut here, and actual malexmale smut

By one AM, Clint and Abbey had argued, yelled and flirted. Abbey had thrown three drinks in Clint's face, won seven arguments and slapped him twice.

By one AM, Natasha and Beth had "accidentally" both gotten drunk. They had made out passionately at least ten times before everyone stopped counting, danced inappropriately five times, every time without fail making Steve blush and gone back to the Towers to *sleep*. 

By one AM, Thor had spilled over 100 secrets and embarrassing childhood stories, drunk too many drinks to count, broken five tables and seventeen cups.

By one AM, Bruce had over 1000 embarrassing secrets and videos of the other Avengers that he had stored into JARVIS' database under the name "Blackmail, suck it bitches."

By one AM, Tony had drank himself nearly dead and was balling his eyes out in a cold empty bathroom.

"Bruce, do you know where Tony is?" Steve asked after noticing his baby wasn't dancing.

"Ah, I think I saw him go to the bathroom." Bruce replied uneasy.

"Thanks." Steve said as he walked towards the restrooms. Everything else burred out of his vision, only worrying on what Tony was doing, what was going on in his world, how he was spending his time.

By one AM, Steve had found him and pushed the door open with a tiny frown. "You alright Tony?" he asked.

Tony looked up at him with sunken, tired eyes. "No." he said, his voice as dead as his eyes.

Steve crouched next to his lover on the dirty bathroom floor, "What's going on, Tones?"

Tony threw the empty glass bottle across the bathroom letting it smash against the soulless white tiled walls. "Absolutely nothing, I'm fine." Tony lied mainly to himself.

"No, no, you're not." Steve bit his lip, "C'mon, we're going back to the Tower. Right now."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Tony yelled before bursting into a massive sob.

Steve raised his eyebrows, but pulled the genius into a warm, tender embrace, cautiously rubbing his back. "It's okay, Tony," he chanted, "It's okay."

"That's what they all say." Tony managed to say between his cries. Tony, after saying these words, promptly fell asleep.

Steve picked him up and carried the sad drunk boy over his shoulder. "Please be okay baby."

Once they got back to the tower, with minimal looks of confusion and no flashes from paparazzi, Tony was awake and punching and kicking on Steve's shoulder until he dropped him on the couch in the living room. And that was when the yelling started.

"NO! IT ISN'T WORTHWHILE ANYMORE!" Tony yelled, clawing at his arms.

"What... What isn't worthwhile anymore?" Steve asked, wringing his hands together nervously.

"This, all of this," Tony said gesturing to everything around them. "It's all just shit, I'm shit. shit!"

"No you're not!" Steve defended his lover from himself.

"You know," Tony mused, ignoring his boyfriend. "This is Howard's fault."

Steve was surprised until he remembered that Tony never really got along with his dad.

"Babe," Steve cautiously placed his hands on top of Tony's raging red hand. "You're worth so much more that anything your dad made you feel like."

"Fuck off." Tony snapped flinging Steve off.

Steve bristled, feeling anger rise up in him. "I don't understand you, Tony! Your father was a wonderful man, and a great friend!"

"Well, he didn't treat you like the scum of the world, did he? Fucking super solider."

Steve scoffed, "Don't over dramatize, Tony! Howard was an amazing man! He treated everyone how they should be treated!" Steve didn't notice his slip up until too late.

"Don't you fucking try to tell me that I wasn't treated worst than his 'colleagues'." Tony quietly threatened standing up starting into Steve frightened eyes.

Steve swallowed his fear, "Maybe," he whispered quietly, "you built it all up in your head. How bad can it be?"

Tony visibly shuddered, "Let. Me. Tell. You." he spat moving closer, "My childhood consisted of being raised by babysitters and a fucking butler. My dad-Howard, I mean, he's no dad of mine- used to send me out of his office because I was a pest, a bother. Do you know what it's like to be a burden on your own fucking family? Do you know what it's like to constantly wish you were someone else, someone who could make your parents proud, happy?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't know how it feels like to be burden, but I do know how it feels it be unloved especial by someone who's even more important than parents. Yourself. Try living everyday knowing who you are isn't accepted by the most vital person in your life!" Steve shouted in anger, instantly feeling regret.

The boyfriends stared at each other, breathing heavily, before Steve burst into tears.   
"I'm so fucking sorry, Tony." he whispered, standing in front of the couch where his lover lay, head bowed.

Silence fell across the whole room and all they could hear were the muffed moans and giggles from Natasha's room.

Tony frowned, and then gathered the crying soldier into his arms. "It's okay Steve. I'm sorry." he replied, sobering up.

~~~~~~~~

 

Beth giggled as Natasha winded her arms around her waist, "Hey." she sung, drunkenly. 

Beth smiled giddily, "Hey." she replied.

Natasha started to laugh, as she pulled Beth onto the bed. "I'm so fucking drunk!"

"Well, take away the drunk and we're fucking."

Natasha laughed and tapped the side of her nose, "Ah. Smart." she said, leaning back into the soft mattress. 

Beth rolled over onto her elbows to stare at the redhead who was lying next to her. "Hi." she whispered quietly, leaning in close.

"Hi." The assassin relied, for the second time that night. The brunette leaned in fully, pressing her lips to Natasha's.

They softly, lazily kissed for a few minutes before Natasha pulled away. "It gets better every time, I swear." 

Beth laughed, and grabbed Natasha by the collar of her flowy blouse, pulling her in closer, closer, closer until she was pressed right on top of her. 

"Like hell you're leaning away again." Beth almost threatened before crashing her lips on her girlfriend's, and pulling off her top.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Only two doors down, Abbey was siting on top of Clint as he leaned against the bed headboard as they messily made out.

"One question." Clint broke their kisses and caught his breath.

Abbey puffed, "what?" She asked a tad annoyed.

"I thought you hated me." 

"I do." She said smirking then starting kissing him. He let her in instantly. 

"Wait." Clint stuttered. 

"Sweetie, you either fucking shut up or I'm not fucking you," Abbey stated pouting. "Okay?"

"You called me sweetie." Clint mumbled lost in a dazed. Abbey giggled and pushed him down.

"Now, let's see how well you can fire your arrow." She whispered into his ear then sat up taking off her shirt.

~~~~~~

As they cried on each other's shoulders, Tony ran his fingers down Steve's muscular back, softly clawing. 

"Tony..." Steve whispered between his soft sobs.

"Yes, darling?" Tony gasped for air.

"Are we really going to." Steve cut his own sentence short. Tony knew what he was going to say. 

"Only if you want to." Tony mumbles trying to swallow his tears.

"I always want to."

Tony nodded, "Okay then, but baby?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah?"

"I don't hate you. I'm sorry."

"I know, Tones." Steve smiled, "I know."

They gently, softly and sweetly kiss for what felt like forever until Tony took off his own shirt. Steve, without missing a beat, ran his hand down Tony's abs.

Steve sighed with a satisfied smile.

Tony smirked, "Like what you see, babe?" he asked, arching slightly into Steve's hand.

"More like I like what I'm feeling." He said giggling slowly moving his hand lower and lower down Tony's body.

Tony laughed, and arched higher. Steve stopped giggling and let out a low growl, straddling his boyfriend to the couch. 

Tony whispered into Steve ear, "Ride me captain."   
Steve blushed.

"That reminds me." Steve muttered. He sat up, reached over to the small side table and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer.

"Did you actually buy that?" Tony asked as he nervously laughed.

"Yes. I brought it last week but last time we were so in the moment that I couldn't just quickly dash off to the living room to get it." 

"Why on earth were you keeping it in the living room though?" Tony questioned concerned as he lean back resting his hands on Steve thighs.

Steve looked a tad upset and mumbled, "because no one looks in the drawers." 

Tony laughed and took the bottle from Steve soft yet strong hand. 

"You know how to use it right?" Steve asked.

"Of course,"

Tony looked up at him through his eyelashes as he pulled down Steve's pants and boxer briefs. Steve's erection pressed up against his stomach.

"Hello soldier!" Tony grinned.

Tony flipped open the lid, bit his lips and poured some in hand. Moving his hand down on the soldier's soldier the first touch of the cream on Steve sent a shiver throughout his whole body. "It's cold." Steve mentioned. 

 

"It's okay." Tony reassured slowly massaging Steve penis until it was a full on wank.

Steve blew out air through his barely parted lips.  
"Oh... Oh!" he moaned quietly.

Tony smirked, "Shh, babe, people are two rooms away."

Steve tried to quash his moans to no avail, all it did was make them louder until Tony brought his hands to Steve's bright red lips. When he brought his hand away he kissed him, as he was giving him a handjob. In this time, Steve ran his hand underneath Tony designer brand boxers. Steve squeezed Tony's hard length through his boxers. 

Tony moaned loudly. "Uh! Steve!" 

"Shh!" Steve pressed his lips to Tony's, their erections rubbing together.

Every other thought in their minds clear, relaxing and they were only inches away from perfect fucking. Tony pants and Steve shirt disappeared and both were naked on the living room couch.

Tony grinned at his tall boyfriend, "Now, we've got to be quiet!"

Steve sighed dramatically, "I'll tr- Ahh, Tony!"

"It's not like you're making it easier to stay quiet." Steve said annoyed.

"But you like don't you?" Tony asked kinkily.

"Shut up." Steve blushed, with a tiny laugh.

Tony shifted on the couch so he was millimeters away from the soldier. "Only you," he whispered, "would be able to blush and remain innocent just before sex."

"Is it only before?" He asked before sliding Tony inside himself as he let out a giant moan of pain and pleasure. Tony breathed very heavily and closed his eyes tightly.

"And during." he gasped out, thrusting forward.

Steve's head fell back to his boyfriend's shoulder.

They moved together like they were dancing only faster, tougher and rougher. They forgot all about being quiet and let everything out. Soon, too soon, the door creaked open.

Thor, swaying slightly from his drunkenness, entered the room, singing loudly to himself. He stopped suddenly at the sight in front of him and sighed loudly, like a parent who was about to tell off their child. He fell down into a sofa across to them and Tony was fully prepared for the "I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed." speech, while Steve was too embarrassed to move, let alone think.

"Ah, brother Steven and brother Anthony." Thor sung, "I feel as though your fornication is utterly misplaced in the room of living. May I suggest that any further actions along the path of fornication between the two of you, brothers Anthony and Steven, may be taken part within the room of the bed?"

"Ahh, of course Thor." Tony said like they just sat in the wrong spot not fucking on a couch and stood up complete naked, put on his boxers and waited for Steve to do the same. Steve was still as statue, stunned and uncomfortable. 

"Steven, please, put on your under garments and go to the room normally assigned to your fornication." Thor said with half shut eyes as he swayed his head side to side.

Steve nodded, and then nodded again, and then once more. He then grabbed his jeans and pulled them up to his waist. He padded after Tony to his room.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

"Eh." Tony cocked his head to the side. "It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't that bad." Steve quietly mocked as they basically did the walk of shame. Steve stopped walking and Tony didn't notice until he saw Beth silently close Natasha's bedroom. 

"Oh. My. God." Tony gasped.

"Were they... Are they..." Steve stuttered out.

A breathy moan echoed through the door.

"Oh. MY GOD." Steve choked.

The door swung open once more to reveal the brunette, who's hair was throughly tousled. 

"Shit." Beth swore under her breath. She was only wear her undies and the blouse Natasha wore to her party. She looked up and smirked, "Where are you guys going?"

Tony shared her smirk, "Nice blouse, Beth. Looks familiar." he said, before grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him all the way across the hall.

Tony kicked the door open, and the two boyfriends fell on the soft mattress of their bed laughing loudly.

"Smooth moves, Stark." Steve said sarcastically.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Steve!" he laughed before snuggling into the blonde's bare chest.

"Yeah," Steve yawned sleepily, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Whatever."


	10. 10) Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as, when Fury got a shock, Abbey got a screaming match, Natasha unwittingly has two children and Tony gets a surprise... To say the least.

Nick Fury had seen a lot of weird stuff in his life. Especially when he was dealing with the Avengers, but he never thought he would see that.  
He had arrived early to Stark Towers for their 11:45am meeting as he wanted to check up on his heroes but what he saw was the last thing he thought would ever see. 

~

Abbey dragged herself out of Clint's bedroom, exhausted, she's made her way to the kitchen for a well needed coffee. To her surprise, Beth was already awake wearing an oversized shirt with the Stark logo plastered over her chest. 

"Morning!" She chirped happily.

"You seem cheerful." Abbey moaned starting up the coffee machine while she avoided eye contact with Beth.

"Did you even sleep?" Beth asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"No," Abbey replied, yawning, "last night was fun." 

Beth gasped in extreme shock, "You did not!" 

"Maybe, I don't really remember all of it." Abbey stated, sipping her hot coffee.

Beth slapped her arm, "ABBEY BOSTON." she yelled, "You're not even legal yet! Oh my god!" 

Abbey fluffed up her hair, "Yeah..."

Beth faceplanted into the kitchen bench, just as Natasha wandered and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Abbey..." Beth started but Clint walked in and finished her sentence by hugging Abbey from behind.

"Hey beautiful." Clint sang as he pecked at her freckle scattered cheek. 

"Ugh." Abbey sighed though turned around and kiss him.  
Beth gestured to them and Natasha nodded.

"Are they dating?" she asked, pressing her soft lips to her distressed girlfriend's cheek.

"No? I don't know, maybe?" Beth fretted. "They had sex, and she's underage and oh my god." 

"Why are you so worried about this?" Natasha gave a light laugh.

"Because," Beth said as she turned into the assassin's arms, and rested her head on her collarbone. "this is my job. I have to look after your 'affairs'. For example, dating and having sex with UNDERAGE TEENS." Beth threw the words to the oblivious couple. 

"Don't worry about it, we'll sort it out, babe."

"I know." 

 

Steve and Tony were still sound asleep, all warm and cozy in each other's arms and scattered blankets.

Fury had walked completely pass the living room and kitchen taking the stairs straight up to the bedroom floor. Knocking and opening each door expecting the team to be ready for the day. 

He finally reached Steve's room.

He sighed deeply, ready for anything.

But not that.

Fury stood shocked, as he stared at the two naked men, who were wrapped up in each other's arms. He let out an sound that was most definitely not human, and with a brisk, "Wake up and where the hell are the other Avengers?" he strode out of the room.

Fury marched into the kitchen with the now half naked guys following behind.

"Morning." He said as stopped in his track. 

Clint immediately let go of Abbey and Natasha did the same to Beth. Fury was even more surprised that the assistants were even there. 

"Miss Boston, Miss Emmet." He said, staring them in the eye making Beth feel extremely guilty while Abbey just shrugged his stare off.

"Morning Sir." They girls said together, Abbey with no emotion and Beth seriously.

Everyone was silent for a while until Steve decided to offer to make everyone breakfast.

"I'll make pancakes." Natasha said, pulling out a frying pan.

"And I'll bake the Tart of the Pops." Thor chipped in, helpfully.

"Are you wearing Natasha's shirt, Miss Emmet?" Fury inquired.

"I'll make some good old fashioned toast!" Abbey cut in, to the great delight of her friend.

Everyone beside Fury and Tony were moving around the kitchen making an arrange of different foods.

Steve looked to his boyfriend who was leaning against the wall staring at his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Steve asked trying to avoid saying babe in front of Fury.

Without looking up he replied, "Checking twitter."

Steve sighed a little bit then went back to making breakfast with everyone else.

Beth keep whispering into Abbey's ear and every time she rolled her eyes and said I know.

"Like you're any different." Abbey said to Beth sharply.

"Excuse me?" Beth asked, very annoyed now.

"Never mind, if you didn't hear me it's fine, giggling moaners."

"AT LEAST I'M ACTUALLY OF AGE." She snapped.

"Oh, good on you!" Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Bring it, bitch." Beth replied, raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

Abbey paused in her step. "Seriously?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I knew you were stupid, I just wasn't sure whether you were deaf or not. Thanks for clearing that one up." Beth replied sassily. She would have normally just blushed, and ignored the raven haired girl's comment, but she had literally no sleep, and was generally pissed. 

"Oh, here we go!" Abbey threw her arms up in the air.

"Should we stop them?" Bruce muttered to Tony as he walked in to the kitchen.

Tony shrugged, "Natasha will intervene... Eventually."

"You little, ugh!" Abbey muttered in anger.

"What's wrong sweetie, not able to find your words, as usual?" Beth asked pulling a 'bitch please' face.

"No," Abbey started straightening her back and looking right into Beth's eyes showing little to none emotion. "I'm just sick of being treated as all I do is wrong. Like I'm the reason every problem, so you better learn how to treat me as your FRIEND not troubled younger sister." 

"Oooooh." Clint whispered but the girls heard and gave him the death stare.

"Are you serious right now, Abbey? Literally? Honestly? My entire life you treat me like I'm less than you. Less important, less intelligent, less attractive. You know what? I GET IT. I understand! Your point has made it across! But when you are actually stupid enough to go AND WATSE SOMETHING SO SPECIAL after yelling at me not even two weeks before about THE SAME THING, can you blame me for getting mad? I'm trying to look out for you, because NEWSFLASH, you're my best. Fucking. Friend. And you mean EVERYTHING to me! EVERYTHING. I don't treat you like that, Abbey, and you fucking know it. I want my best friend back." Beth had tears running down her face, but she kept her head held high, turned on her heel and calmly left the room.

"Woah." Tony muttered as Natasha pressed her lips tight together, giving Abbey a fleeting look before leaving to find her girlfriend.

"Shit storm." Bruce muttered to Tony.

It was too early in the morning for Abbey to think the whole thing through and she just took a seat at the bar and drank the rest of her coffee waiting for Beth to come to her senses. Clint started walking over to her. 

"Leave me alone Clint. I made a boo boo." Abbey said weakly. 

"Did you just say 'boo boo'?" Clint asked confused as he sat next to her. 

"Yea," she took the last of her coffee like it was a shot "it's just that, Beth and I haven't agreed of everything lately." 

"Can I ask what?" Clint questioned, softly nudging her arm.

"Umm," Abbey started to say with a shake in her voice, on the edge of tears. "Don't worry." She muttered before leaving the room as well.

Natasha found Beth banging her head on a wall repeatedly. She quickly pulled the brunette away before any damage could be caused.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "Why are you fighting? I know that it's about more than this."

Beth nodded, "I'm finding Abbey." she said, opening the door and running right into the girl. Literally.

~~~~~~~

Fury stood still thinking through about what just happened in those last few minutes and walked over to the meeting room as it was already 11:20am.

When he got to the hallway he yelled, "You guys need to sort this out before the meeting, the assistants will not there. Clear?"   
A echo of clears ran throughout the hallway.

Natasha had sit to two girls on the bed like they were eight year olds. 

"Now, Beth tell us what the problem is." Natasha asked.

Abbey muttered underneath her breath, "Of course you pick Beth first, everyone does." 

Natasha snapped her head around and sharply said "Abbey, no."

"That!" Beth exclaimed, "That's the problem! Abbey, bloody hell, you keep thinking that you're the second option, but you're not! Nobody thinks that!"

"Yes they do!" Abbey snapped back.

Beth groaned and put her head in her hands, "No! Abbey! They don't! I will do a fucking survey to prove you wrong. Don't test me, I will do it."

Abbey stared at Beth for a few seconds.

"What?" the brunette asked.

Abbey was almost surprised, "It would help if didn't 'accidentally' mention my mistakes."

"Sweetie, I do that because I want you learn, you do the same thing to me." 

"I do?" Abbey asked puzzled.

"You do." Beth answered placing her hand on Abbey's. 

Abbey quietly thought to herself then smiled. 

"I do."

Then she started giggling and hugged Beth who also had a great smile on her face. 

~~~~~~~

Fury sat behind the desk, staring at all of the Avengers. "This is serious." he said, with a glare at the two boyfriend's who looked like they'd rather be cuddling in bed than in the meeting. Which, well, they would.

"What's going on, Fury?" Bruce asked.

"The relic..." he trailed off.

"What?" Tony's voice was tight. He'd risked his life for that damn relic, it better had been of some use.

"It's missing."

"It's WHAT, sorry?" Natasha asked, stiffly.

"Missing." Fury repeated, curtly. "A mystery man in black snuck in and stole it."

"He stole it? HE JUST WALKED IN AND TOOK IT?" Tony repeated the words that Fury had once spoken to him.

"You're kidding me?" Natasha asked pissed off.

"Someone we don't know yet broke in and took it from our base, we suspect they're working for Loki."

"They just took it and ran?" Tony butted in.

"No, there was a chase but there was a suspected dimension jump so that's why need you out to HQ to get as much data before going on field to hunt them down. Understood?"

"Yes." They called together.

"Motherfucker took our relic." Clint muttered as he walked out the door.

Natasha stated curiously at him, before letting it go and falling into step with the archer. "Do you think we're going to have to fight with Loki, again?"

"Yes." Clint answered, "Of course we will."

Natasha nodded, "It'll be harder this time."

Clint turned to her and grinned, "We'll win."

Tony frowned as he hurried to catch up to them. "What even is it anyway -The relic, I mean." He asked.

"Well, it's, umm." Clint mumbled.

"You don't know. Natasha?" Tony asked wide eyed.

"It's a energy core like what Loki wanted last time but this time is human made supposedly, and that's even more better for Loki's pride. Understand?" Black Widow explained as it was written right in front of her.

"Thanks." Tony said patting her on the back the turning around to walk with Steve.

"You know everything." Clint grumbled.

"That is correct."

~~~~~

"Steve, I'm kind of worried about this relic. I mean, you've seen the footage! This guy literally travelled through a dimension! Can you imagine fighting that? We are SO going to die!"

"Don't you remember, you said you don't die, you're just not alive."

Tony smiled at the memory of that comment. "Oh, of course. How could I forget?" he wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his boyfriend. "We'll be fine. There's only one more thing that's worrying me."

"What?" Steve asked.

"That guy looks familiar."


	11. 11) Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, they figure out the stealer, Pepper's standards are higher than the empire state, until they're not, and Tony's having a little trouble sleeping.

"Tony! Please! You have to get out of there! It's been three days." Steve yelled through the lab door.

"Hang on." There was crunching noises and then the door swung open, to reveal thousands of pieces of paper, screens everywhere with footage and information on random topics.

"Honey, you know you can do the research at HQ lab." Steve said to Tony who clearly hadn't slept for even his usual schedule. 

"My lab is better." He mumbled as he typed in hundreds of numbers into a pin code sort of thing.

"Tones," Steve whispered into his ear as he hugged his boyfriend from behind. "How you feeling?"

"Too much."

"What?" Steve asked genuinely confused.

Tony took his tired hands away from the computer and stared at them, "I feel like everything has hit me right in the face, I'm mentally bruised and battered, it's just painful," he started nervously fiddling with his fingers, "that guy... he was the guy Pepper was with." 

"Do you think Pepper knows that?"

"Fuck no. Her standards are higher than the Empire State Building, well, they were.

Steve bit the inside of his lip, "Do you know his name?"

"What? Pepper's boyfriend?"

Steve shivered, "Can't we just call him the-bad-guy-who's-working-for-Loki?"

Tony gave a snort of laughter, "His name's William Kanin but he's been called Golden Sight in the pass." 

Steve thought to himself trying to see if he knew a anyone by those names, "I know a Grace Kanin but isn't she dead?" 

"Uh," Tony made an awkward noise in the back of his throat. He didn't want to break it to Steve that everyone he knew back in his days were either dead, or doddery old fools. "I think so."

Steve nodded, "I've never heard of this William though."

Tony frowned, "You missed quite a bit. Here, I'll explain it to you."

"William was involved with a dodgy experiment back in the 1991 because he was nearly blind and they said they could 'cure' it but he was lied to so they could test their eye based computer and it actually made him blind in his left eye though the golden plate of computer that let's let's him have a computer screen scanning in his left eye and it looks like Loki 'upgraded' the computer so now he can time teleport!" Tony spat out very fast.

"Got it. Nearly blind, lied to, golden sight, Loki." 

Tony looked expressionlessly at him.

"What?" He defended, "It's true."

Tony sighed, running his hands over his face. 

Steve gave him a sympathetic smile and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Tones. We need to tell the rest of the crew."

"Just wait." Tony said as he turned back to the computer screen and started typing up an essay like document. 

"You hate but love you computer don't you." Steve signed rested his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"It's like a unexpected child. It ruins your life but somehow makes it better."

Steve gave him a strange look, "You absolutely need sleep."

Tony inhaled through his nose, "Yeah, I know." 

Steve nodded, satisfied, as Tony logged off his computer, using Steve as a rail to help him get up. 

"Come on," he said cautiously intertwining their fingers. "We're off to deliver bad news!"

Steve sighed a bit, "Why always us?" he questioned. 

"I don't know. But it sure makes life interesting."

As they made they upstairs to the living room they noticed Abbey and Clint 'debating' on the staircase.

"No you Clit! That's not how we are going to work. I'm not just going to fall into your arms like how Beth did with Nat." Abbey complained to Clint who had basically pined her against the wall.

"I heard that." Beth shouted down from the living room. 

"Maybe we shouldn't disturb them." Steve whispered into Tony ear.

"Good idea." Tony replied as he headed for the lift. 

Once they arrived at the living room Tony cough loudly, "ah, guys, I've got news."

Beth looked up from the stack of paper she was studying wearily. Her reading glasses sipped down her nose as she sighed. "What now?" she asked, all of the Avengers leaning forward to hear the answer.

"The bad guy is a double bad guy." Tony mumbled wearily. 

"What he means is that the person who broke into HQ is also the guy who, um, Pepper had an affair with." Steve explained for the half asleep Tony.

Bruce's coffee mug slipped through his fingers and smashed on the floor. "What?!" he gasped, sulkily looking down at his coffee expanding against the wood of the floor.

"Does the ex lady of Mr Stark, Miss Potts know of this?" Thor enquired. 

"No, well, I doubt. She wouldn't." Tony replied as feelings of her filled him up in betrayal and disgust. 

Abbey and Clint walked up the staircase hand in hand and stopped as they noticed everyone was deep in thought and silence.

"What we miss?" Clint asked squeezing Abbey hand tighter.

"Uh, Pepper's cheating buddy is the guy we're looking for." Beth filled them in.

Clint sighed, releasing Abbey's hand. "Motherfucker." he muttered making his way to the couch.

"That shit bitch." Abbey cursed after Clint sitting abnormally close to him. 

"What's his name?" Nat questioned.

"William Kanin aka Golden Sight." 

"I, I know him." Nat stumbled out.

Beth stiffened, turning to Natasha. "You what now, darling?" 

Natasha frowned, "I know him. I worked with him." She turned to Clint. "Budapest."

"Shit." Clint muttered.

"What's Budapest?" Abbey asked somehow innocently.

"City." Beth explained, turing to her, "Budapest is the capital and largest city of Hungary, located on the Danube River in North-Central Hungary."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked defensively. "I read a lot."

Clint nodded, "She's right. Natasha and I went there shortly after she was recruited. That was when we had a run-in with Mr. Golden Child."

"Golden Sight." Natasha corrected.

"Shut up. Same thing. We tried to attack him but he freaked out and his eye started shooting sparks so we fucking bolted."

Abbey giggled. "Sorry. That was inappropriate. So we have history with this gold guy?" 

"Yes, but that's only helped us a little bit, now we need to find the jerk." Bruce stated

There was a loud clattering noise as Tony literally fell over where he was standing.

Tones?" Steve asked, crouching next to him, worry evident on his face. He stared at his boyfriend for about a second before laughing loudly.

"The idiot's asleep."

Clint snorted, "Of course he is." he muttered, standing up and crouching over Tony. "Oi. Wake up." 

Tony groaned and rolled over. Right into a table. "Ugh, fuck." he muttered, rubbing his injured head.

Steve instantly ducked down and cradled his boyfriend towards his chest. "Hey, you alright?" he whispered.

Tony nodded, "Yeah." he murmured. "I'm fine." 

Steve nodded and pulled him to his feet. Tony slumped instantly in his arms, forcing Steve to scoop him up into his arms.

"I'm going to take him upstairs," he told the Avengers. "He needs sleep. We all need sleep. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

All the Avengers nodded, and holding hands with their respective partners, they trudged up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony wandered downstairs the next morning, desperate to find some coffee to soothe his headache. As he stumbled up the pot, he let out a groan of discontent to find it completely empty, except for a cold puddle at the bottom. "Where's all the coffee?" he demanded to know. 

"Sorry," Beth and Abbey said in sync, each holding up their cups. "We've been up all night," Abbey added. 

"Why?" Tony asked, rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes.

"Doing your taxes, you throw your money everywhere." Abbey said. 

"And keeping the media out of your lives." Beth added.

"Not to mention keeping all your scandals under wraps." Abbey sighed.

Rachel, Tony's new, blonde, assistant walked into the room, holding a steaming cup of Starbucks coffee. "Good morning Mr. Stark." She handed him the coffee as well as a stack of paper, "These are for your meetings today. Please be there, you missed the last four."

Rachel walked over to Abbey and Beth, and kissed them both on the cheek professionally. "Thank you for your help today, ladies. I hope you get everything finished."

Beth and Abbey smiled at her. "Anytime." they said and unison. 

Tony frowned, "That's getting creepy." he muttered. 

Beth laughed, but it was cut into a yawn as her yet-to-be-rested eyes slipped down. 

"Come on." Abbey said, hauling them both to their feet. "We need sleep. Oh, and Tony? You've been 'summoned' to the board room."


	12. 12) Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they discuss and Bruce is totally over it.

The sound of Natasha bustling around downstairs was not a new sound, nor was it an entirely pleasant one. Tony groaned loudly, forcing himself into a sitting position. That didn't last long; with another moan, he flopped back down onto the bed. The sheets rustled as Steve sat up too.

He groaned as he rubbed his tried eyes, one hand slipping into Tony's who was seriously struggling to contemplate getting up and moving around.

"Hey, Tony," he shook his lover's shoulder, greeted only with yet another groan. "We need to get up."

"Why?" Tony asked, almost rhetorically, as he sat up, blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"Because," Steve replied, as he let go of Tony and pulled a pair of jeans out of the closet. "We're prepping today." He turned to find the brunnette already tugging on a branded top, almost ready. Steve rushed to finish getting dressed, before the both headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where serious bussiness awaited.

"Good morning." Natasha said over her coffee. "We're going over the plans for battle. You know, best way to take him down, whatever. Thor's up in Asgard right now, but Loki isn't there. We don't know where he is. Abbey and Beth are at the office trying to sort through papers, they haven't been home since last night." Natasha took a deep breath and continued, "Clint's out. Dealing with some minor crime or another. Bank robbery, I think." Tony and Steve exchanged dubious looks. "Oh, I'll be dealing with some paperwork and battle strategies so you two and Bruce will need to go out and talk to the press. Nobody can know about this until Fury deems it okay. At half past one we're all meeting back at headquarters. That okay with you?" Steve opened his mouth to answer but Natasha gave him no opening. "Fantastic. Off you go. Bruce is down in the lab."

"Women." Tony muttered as they left. 

"Hey! Do be rude," Steve warned Tony, "Especially with Natasha, she'll cut you in half with her right hand alone."

Tony laughed as he open the lab door. 

"Hey guys, you finally woke up." Bruce greeted them. 

Steve confusedly looked at his watch, "Ah, it's seven." 

"Been up since five." Bruce stated as he placed files in different plies all over the workbench. 

"Umm, Bruce you know we have Jarvis to do for you on my marvellous computer." 

Bruce ignored him and kept moving paper around. 

Tony sighed and walked over to the main screen and commanded Jarvis to open up all

files on plan A.F.F.A.I.R.

Steve stood beside Tony looking up to the big screen. 

Bruce started talk about what they were planning. Neither Steve or Tony were paying attention as it was nothing they had not heard before.

"Alright." Bruce clapped his hands together, rubbing oil on a towel resting on the table. "We're off. Get changed, press conference." 

Steve looked down at his jeans, "Changed?" he asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him and Tony, "You can't go in graphic t-shirts and jeans."

Tony and Steve stared blankly at him. 

"No? Okay, fine. Let's go." 

Steve was already starting to regret agreeing to go to the stupid press conference. So far, all their attempts to inform the public that there was nothing to worry about was completely ignored and instead the press seemed more interested in Steve and Tony's relationship. 

"Steve, Tony, when did you decide to be faggots?" One reporter questioned. 

Tony opened his mouth to answer but Bruce did before he could. 

"Alright, that is NOT the point of this conference. Anyone who has a problem with them, go fuck yourselves. Steve and Tony are amazing."

Tony allowed himself a satisfied grin. "Night all."

"What. On. Earth. Possessed. You. To. Say. That?" Beth asked at quarter past one, preventing them from going into the meeting room.

"Um.." Bruce mused. "It sounded like a good idea at the time."

Bruce decided that Beth had been spending way to much time around Natasha because nobody can make a blank face that terrifying. Beth's face quickly split into a grin and she high-fived him. "Nice judgement." She laughed. 

Abbey came up to them with a smirk, and handed them a wad of papers divided in three by different colored pieces of plastic. "Here." she said, walking quickly with them to the meeting board, talking as they went. "Right so here is the papers Beth and I sorted today," she pointed to a thick section, divided by a green sector. "And this," she motioned to a purple section. "was sorted by Natasha. This one," the orange sector this time, probably the thickest one, "is all the information we have on Golden Sight." she led them to the meeting room, pushing the door open for them. "Good luck."

Bruce carried all the papers as the quickly made his way to the meeting room where everyone was waiting for the important papers. 

"Finally." Natasha and Tony mumbled together. Bruce dropped the papers loudly on the meeting table. 

"Thanks Bruce. The assistants gave that to you, yes?" Fury inquired.

"Yes, this is what they and Natasha organised and the last part is all the information of Golden Sight." Bruce said.

"Where's your pile?" Fury asked unimpressed. 

Bruce stood still unable to reply. 

"Here it is." Tony stated to end the silence as he pulled out a USB and placed it in front of him. 

Bruce sighed and mouthed a thanks to Tony. Tony replied with a small nod. 

"Good. Well, you ALL need to read through the files. ALL the files and no getting Jarvis to read it to you as a bedtime story. You're all smart people. Shouldn't take you too long. I'll get this copied and emailed to you in an hour. Dismissed." Fury informed the team.

"An hour." Clint scoffed. "Can we please get JARVIS to read it to us?"

Natasha slapped him in the back of the head, "No." She flipped through the file. "Well, I've read through all of this. I'll summarize it for you, but first, Tony can you show us your little..." she fingered the USB. "thing."

Tony nodded, and pulled Natasha's (Probably stolen from Beth or Abbey) laptop close to him, and plugged in the USB. Instantly files, like William's passport, recent apartments, etc. Everything needed to be known. 

"Here," Tony said pushing the laptop towards them.

They all read as Natasha slowly scrolled through the pages of documents and pictures of relevant places. 

"Tones, can I just ask why the files are called A.F.F.A.I.R.?" Clint questioned.

"That's classified information." Tony answered quickly. 

"Oh come on! No it's not. Tell me please." Clint started to beg.

"Fine." Tony sighed. "Affair. Avengers' Files For Any Important Responsibilities."

Clint blinked at him. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Steve grinned, "He spent an hour trying to come up with it." he added helpfully.

"It was only 30 minutes. Not an hour Stevie." Tony said quietly. 

"Ha, it was much closer to an hour and a half than only 30 minutes." Steve joked. 

"Shut up captain."

"Anyway, you guys finished yet because Fury needs to copy this with the rest," Tony said and everyone nearly in unison back after from the laptop. "Also, Natasha can you give Abbey her laptop back. How you even get it, she looks after more than she would for a baby." Tony told Natasha looking straight at her. 

"Well, she sleeps and I got Clint to get it for me." Natasha explained.

"I was looking at her fangirl folder. She's got heaps! Stony, Bethtasha, even a Clabbey!" Clint added. 

Everyone was thinking of questioning Clint but then decided not to.

"I don't want to know." Natasha said, pushing all of the files into one pile and gathering them into her arms. "Right," she said, "Basically everything you need to know is in here." she handed them all thin (much to their relief) booklets. "Read through it. I'll hand this to Fury. Meeting adjourned." She stood up and walked, straight-backed out of the room. 

Tony frowned slightly. "O-okay. When did she become the leader of this meeting?" 

Steve pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I have no idea. I'm more concerned with wanting to know what the hell "Stony" is. Honestly, it's the second time we've heard it. Also, Bethtasha? Clabbey?"

Tony laughed. "Let me explain," he said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

Tony spent the next hour explaining what shipping was in extreme detail and classifying what Bethtasha, Stony and Clabbey. Steve carefully listened, asked many questions and in the end was a little disturbed that Abbey, who seems to be perfectly normal, had overwhelming emotions about these ships. 

"Beth and Abbey are both clearly strong shippers." Tony added on to his explanation.

"That's why they keeps whispering OTP and stony around us." Steve remarked cheerfully.

"Exactly." Tony said as he clapped his hands together. 

"Wait, I'm a bit confused about canoes." Steve told Tony wanting him to just talk for a little bit more. 

"Canons, they're canons sweet pea. It when it official. Like us. The ship is now canon. While, Abbey and Clint are not, and it seems like they never will be official."

Steve nodded, soaking up the information. "Okay. I understand." 

Tony laughed, "No you don't."

Steve grinned, "No I don't. I actually have NO CLUE what you've been saying."

Tony wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "That's fine, baby, that's fine. Now, William?"


	13. 13) Back To Sqaure One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which The Avengers Meet William, And It Doesn't Go So Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. You may be confused now, but trust me, I'm sorry.

"What if we have a dinner with everyone?" Steve suggested to Beth. 

"Dinner? It will just be like a meeting with food." Beth stated. 

"Yes, what's wrong with that? Try to release the stress through a good meal." Steve told Beth who was scrolling on her phone. 

"Okay, but which restaurant? We don't have much time to plan this Steve." She said concerned. 

"I'll cook!" Steve exclaimed excited. 

"Okay... You do that. I'm sorry Steve I've got to dash, Abbey has got something on William. See you, good luck with your casual war meeting dinner thing." The said as she kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

Steve nodded, turning to the cookbooks and flipping through them quickly. 

"Hey," Abbey said as she walked into the kitchen. She leant over to the book and pointed to a recipe. "Do that one. Easy, simple and light to eat."

Steve looked curiously at her. "I thought you were with Beth." he said.

Abbey rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers. "Done that. C'mon Steve, fast paced, keep up." 

"Sorry," he responded, staring at the book in confusion. "This one?" he questioned pointing to the Salmon recipe. 

"Mmmhmm." Abbey mused over her coffee, already out the door.

"How do you do that?" he asked. "Move so quickly."

Abbey smirked, "That's business baby, slow down and they may catch up with you." She sauntered down the hallway, catching Clint as she went.

Steve shook his head, and began to cook.

The aroma of the cooking filled up the tower and soon Tony was in the kitchen stuffing his face with biscuits.

"Hey!" Steve slapped Tony on the back, "No snacking, you have to help me cook now." 

Tony moaned, "Fine, just let me get my apron." 

Tony bent over and pulled a blue and red apron from the lowest drawer. 

"Ta da!" He twirled around to faced Steve and Steve bursted out laughing, "You have a Captain America apron."

"It's vintage, made from the good old housewife."

"You have a Captain America apron." Steve repeated, struggling with his laughter. 

"Hey, vintage." 

Steve laughed loudly. "I feel like I could go into your closet and find a jumper too or something."

Tony awkwardly shifted.

"No!" Steve exclaimed as he fought back more laughter.

Tony slapped him in the arm, grinning. "Shut up. We're supposed to be cooking." he paused. "Wait, what are we cooking."

Steve smirked, "Salmon."

Tony groaned, "Ugh! Why?"

"Abbey said it's easy and good." Steve softly explained. 

"Abbey? You took cooking advice from Abbey? Honey, all she eats is coffee and chocolate, she knows nothing about cooking." Tony told Steve as he shook his head. 

"She seemed like she knew what she was taking about." Steve muttered.

"She has to modes: lazy Abbey and work Abbey. Lazy Abbey is the true Abbey while work Abbey is a too fast paper work machine. Ah, shit! The salmon is burning!" Tony exclaimed as he ran over to the stove.

Steve swore. "Screw this. Screw all of this. Let's just go out to eat."

Tony nodded, "Yep. Good idea."

~~~~

The Avengers sat around the dinner table, discussing William. 

Natasha lowered her voice, "Shh." she said in the middle of Steve's sentence.

"Wait wh-" Steve started, but Natasha shushed him again.

"Look," she whispered, staring at the door. 

"What?" Tony asked, following her glance to see William standing at the door. 

"C'mon," Natasha said, quickly grabbing Clint's hand and pulling him to the dance floor. Steve, Tony, Thor and Bruce followed her lead. Each grabbing someone to dance with.

Natasha kept a close eye on William. He walked over to bar, whispered into the bartender's ear and was let through a staff only door. 

"Tony," she sharply said "Chat up the bartender, she if will tell us anything." 

"My pleasure." Tony walked over, ordered a drink and let his flirty nature control him. 

"I'll go find a way a down to the staff basement, Steve get Abbey to do a quick hack into all the building computers." Natasha commanded. 

"But she needs her laptop then." Steve replied. 

"Steve. Abbey always bring her laptop, she hid it in her puffy skirt." Natasha quickly replied then dashed off to the back door.

Steve nodded, and wandered over to Abbey. "Laptop?" he asked. She nodded and slid it out, both her and Beth leaning over it. 

"Steve," Beth said as she stared down at the laptop. "You need to find the other Avengers, see if they need some help."

Steve nodded, "On it." he said.

"Alright," Abbey said, pulling up a floor plan on her computer. "We need to shut down here, and here." she pointed to the exits. Beth nodded, and entered the code, bypassing the firewall. 

Steve wandered off, passing Tony. Just in time it seemed, as Tony grabbed his boyfriend, pinning him to his side. The bartender's face was smooth, unchanged, but the panic in her eyes was plain. 

Tony turned around and faced Steve, "Natasha texted me how to get to the basement, you need to go, she can't find him and she'll probably need back up. He's not alone." Tony passed over his phone to Steve and went over to the girls at the laptop. 

"Ladies, any footage on security cameras?" Tony asked as he looked over Abbey's shoulder. 

"No, seems like he was here in the morning and destroyed them all, he even took down all the other restaurants cameras." Abbey informed as she fanatically searched for footage and anything that could help them. 

"It feels like he knew we were going to out for dinner." Beth added. 

"Beth, he's just another guy working for Loki. Just a washed up experiment, not a mind reading genius." Abbey said annoyed as her stress level rose. 

~~~

Steve was following the directions Natasha had gave him and was now climbing down a ladder that was placed underneath piles of wood, how did Natasha even find this, he thought to himself as finally found himself in a pitch black corridor. He turned left till he reached a solid steel door. Turning the handle the door slowly opened and there was a poorly lit room. As he walked, the echo of his steps grew louder. Suddenly a bright blinding light shined into his face. 

"Mr Rodgers. How nice to see you. Sadly your friend, Black Widow, is oh how do I say it, locked up." William laughed. 

"Where is she?" Steve asked demanded.

Golden Sight laughed, his eye glowing and rolling around frantically. "Ah, but if I told you, where would be the fun be?"

Steve glared, stepping toward him with a snarl. "Tell me."

William waved a hand, and Steve was suddenly frozen where he stood. He looked down to find shackles wrapped around his ankles. He pulled harder and harder put even his super strength couldn't break them. 

"No." William raised an eyebrow. "I will not."

"How did you do that?" Steve asked, struggling against his restraints.

William sighed, "Steve, Stevie, -"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine. Be difficult." William snapped, "You see, I have planned this very thoroughly. Every detail."

Steve's eyes narrowed further. 

"I mean, I have you restrained. Black Widow is out. My plans for Iron Man are on the way. And if we listen carefully..." William tilted his head, and they both heard a large bang, before Clint literally fell through the roof and right into an actual cage. "I have Hawkeye under control too."

Clint swore, and rattled the cage.

"Shut up!" William snapped at him before continuing, "Your little 'assistants' will be taken care of as well. That bumbling idiot you call a 'God' is the only one yet to be contained."

You're not that smart." Steve remarked.

"Try me!" William screamed.

The door swung violently open and Tony was there fully suited. 

"Hello Golden Sight." Tony greeted as he fired at William but he had teleported instantly and was tackling Tony from behind with a glowing metal chain.

"Sir, are you sure you want to shut all systems?" Jarvis requested.

"WHAT? NO! JARVIS NO!" Tony screamed surprised and in pain. The chain was around his torso and it was so strong it cutting his suit with every move. 

"Shutting all systems." Jarvis spoke. 

"NO!" Tony exclaimed before his amour fell to the cold ground. 

"It actually worked." William smirked. 

Tony, in extreme rage, turned and King hit William though William had teleported again but had swapped places with Steve so Tony had hit Steve. 

"You see, I'm more of the thinking type then the actual punching so I get someone else to do it." 

"No, please no." Tony mumbled. 

"Yes, oh yes, this is going to wonderful." William cheered. 

Steve looked at this arms, bright green veins starting growing. He shook his head in despair, "You can't use me. Especially to hurt Tony." Steve was trying to be the solider he was but his eyes started to water. 

"I am though, go!" William ordered and controlled Steve starting to punch Tony who didn't even bother to move, just accepted his fate, a painful and sad death. 

Steve tried so hard to stop but whatever William had done he was basically a robot. 

"Well that's." William started to speak but he stopped. He gasped and looked down to see he was speared with an arrow right through his stomach. 

"Shit." Clint muttered.

Tony collapsed unconscious, bleeding, bruised and batter worst than any time before. Steve was finally able to stop and collapsed right next to Tony unconscious as well.

William's chest heaved rapidly with his heavy panting. A scream of pure agony tore from his lungs bubbling through his throat and piercing the cool air. William's eyes glowed, literally glowed gold, as he inhaled carefully, slowly, precisely. He took a firm grip around the base of he arrow and pulled it from his stomach, pressing his hand to the wound to prevent blood flow. With his crimson stained fingers, he numbly reached for the bandages, and secured them tightly around himself. Clint instantly knew he would survive, and cursed himself for not shooting a directly deadly shot. William sent him a smug, albeit shaky, look and teleported out of there.

Clint slammed his body against the stupid cage the restricted him, and gave a loud whoop when the door fell off and he could make it through. He whipped out his phone and sent a mass text to all the Avengers, requesting their help down in the basement. He didn't have to wait long, as Thor jumped down the hole Clint had previously created, landing with his hammer gripped tightly in his hand. 

"Friend Clint, you requested my help?" Thor asked. 

Clint nodded, "Hey Thor, help me pick up Steve and Tony, they're knocked out."

Thor grabbed Tony and cradled him to his chest, as Clint held Steve.

"What has happened to Friend Anthony and Steven?" Thor asked.

Clint shrugged, shifting Steve in his arms. "I'll explain when we get to the hospital." He spotted Abbey sitting at a table and waved her over. She came rushing. 

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dunno." he said, "But they're not responding. Can you call the ambulance?"

Abbey flipped open her phone, "Consider it done." she told him.

Clint nodded and turned to Thor, "Where's Bruce, and where were you?"

Thor nodded, collecting his thoughts. "We were out the front, Friend Bruce and myself, Brother's army was out the front, Friend Bruce has contained them."

They were silence for a moment, trying to think their way through this mess. All sounds around them echoed, paramedics ran in kneeling down to Tony and Steve. Clint stood staring then rushed out to the ground floor searching for something. 

He ducked down, his hands running across the ground. He ignored Thor's beyond curious look, brushing a finger on a thin blue line that ran across the floor. "Beth..." Clint said. 

"What?" Beth asked, quickly ducking down next to him.

"Follow this." he said, trailing a finger across it. "It should lead you to Natasha. The rest of us are going to the hospital. Give me a call if you need to." 

Beth nodded, and began to follow it.

Beth was alone in the building literally everyone else was gone. Worrying that somehow her Natasha was dead tears swell up in her tears. A trail ended at the end of a staircase up. Shaking she walked up and found Natasha lying there just like Tony and Steve were. She rushed over and looked at Natasha's colourless face. 

"Wake up baby, wake up, please." She sobbed. 

Looking away she saw the green veins in her arms. 

"Serum." She muttered. 

Quickly she picked up Natasha and dragged her to the exit. Her emotional stress helped her carry Natasha faster.

Finally she reached the sidewalk where chaos was everywhere, medics carrying limps of bodies and treating shock. 

"Clint!" Beth yelled desperately. "Nat's just like Steve. Get her to a hospital right now!" 

The thought of losing her Natasha was shattering every part of her.

Clint nodded, but before he could react, medics were already taking Natasha from the distressed Beth's arms. Clint wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders, his hand clasped in Abbey's.

"She'll be fine." He told her. "We need to get to hospital. Thor and Bruce already followed Steve and Tony. You get in the ambulance with Nat, and Abbey and I will catch a cab."

Beth nodded numbly and clambered in beside her girlfriend, as Clint waved down one of the many cabs. 

"I'll see you at the hospital!" Abbey called to Beth as she closed the door.

~~~~~~~

Abbey and Clint both sat next Beth, to a mess out of a person.

"How are you guy not falling apart, everyone's dead!" She shouted through her sobs. 

"Bethy, nobody's dead, they all just wounded and we are just as injured. We're all gonna go survive and win this war." Abbey said trying to comfort pale lost Beth.

Beth nodded, as the doctor walked in. "Steven Rogers and Natasha Romanov?" he asked, looking around the waiting room. Beth, Abbey and Clint all shot to their feet. 

"Yes?" Beth asked.

"Fantastic, Mr. Banner and Mr. Odinson are already with them. They're in a stable condition and should be waking up any moment."

They nearly tripped over their feet in their desperation to get to the room. Beth got there first, and swung the door open, revealing four pale and tired, by very very alive alive Avengers. 

They all let out a sight of relief and came to the beds.

"Okay," Abbey said, after about fifteen minutes of pure silence except for the odd, 'I'm sorry's and 'I love you's going around the room. "I'm confused. Can someone explain to me exactly what happened? And where's Tony?"

Beth ran through her thoughts knowing that's she knew something. "The serum. The same that Steve had. Something like that was injected into them probably from the relic. That's why. Tony just got bashed up by double powerful captain America. Thank and paise The Lord that he still alive."

Steve visibly cringed at the thought. "Where is he?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Bruce awkwardly shifted in his seat. Steve noticed, and his eyes flew to him. "What happened?" he asked, attempting to sit up.

Bruce drew in a breath. "He's not awake yet."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Well, why the hell not?"

"Because," Clint took over, "He's in a coma."

Steve's sharp intake of breath held everyone's shouts of surprise silent. Nobody expected the blonde to take barely five shaky breaths before pulling it together. "Will he make it out?" he asked, in a surprisingly even, steady voice.

Clint avoided eye-contact. "We don't know." he said, in a somber tone. 

Steve nodded, gathering his thoughts. "Well," he spoke finally, "Someone better go tell Fury what's happened." 

And out of the pure need to distract herself, Abbey lifted the phone to her ear. 

Abbey talked to Fury informing him on only the physical injuries and events. Steve stared at the ceiling for a few minutes as his troubled thoughts ran. Everyone sat there thinking just as fast. Steve couldn't stand lying there anymore. He sat up and took large breaths. Still in a the hospital gown he walked to the hallway and started pacing. Nobody stopped him.

"Steve." Beth said softly.

"Yes?" Steve replied stonily turning to look at her. Beth's skin had no colour and she tried to hold a broken smile across her pain scattered face. Before it all fell and she hugged Steve so tightly his heart jumped, violently sobbing into his chest. He joined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah, sorry. Oh, um and also, I'd like to add that we will be updating every Friday! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, we will be killing off a character, okay bye haha.


	14. 14) I'm Just Not Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony just isn't quite alive, Beth and Abbey face some old demons, and Steve is a good man... He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha.. Sorry.

"Mr Rogers," A doctor commanded behind him, "You're suppose to still be resting." 

"Oh yes, sorry sir." Steve replied as he left Beth to go back into the echoing white room. 

As he was lying there staring at the ceiling pretending not to listen into the doctors' conversation with Natasha and Clint.

"Tony is still in a life treating state. Apart from being violently bashed his blood has a unknown chemical in it." The doctor informed.

"Is it deadly?" Clint questioned biting his lip.

"Seems to be, slowly but yes," as he told Clint. Natasha's mask broke, she collapsed into the bed and started to slowly sob. 

"When... arr... Can we see him?" Clint asked devastated. 

"If his condition doesn't improve," the doctor started to say then took a large breath, "In two days is probably the last day. I'm so sorry."

"It's, ha, it's okay." Clint lied nervously and walked out into the corridor to Beth. 

"Well?" Beth asked, as Clint walked into where she paced. She stopped suddenly at the crestfallen look upon his face.

"Oh God." she whispered, her hands to her mouth. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

Clint nodded, at a loss for words.

"How's Bruce taking it? How's Abbey? How's- Oh my god. Is Steve alright?!" Beth cried in a state of distraught. 

Clint took her by the arm and dragged her back into the room.

From left to right, sat Bruce, head in hands, staring at the ground in disbelief. Thor sat next to him, head lolled back, staring at the blank ceiling, his shaking hands tucked under his armpits. Natasha lay in bed, sobbing into her pillow, the wires connecting to what seemed like everywhere in her body, tangling within each other. Beth slowly sunk down next to her, and for the first time comforted Natasha, instead of the other way around. Clint dropped into the seat next to Nat's bed, and Abbey instantly leaned over and clasped their hands together. Steve was the worst of all. His back faced all of them as he stared longingly at the wall, behind which contained the currently-being-operated-on Tony. Tear streaks stained his cheeks, and with no immediately obvious sadness, he reached though the abundance of wires he was connected to, and placed a hand over the wall.

Abbey, Beth, Clint, Bruce and Thor all had to left at 9pm. Saying their goodnights and love you's they left all feeling down in the dumps. 

"We're dying. All of us." Abbey thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked curious and concerned.

"Nat, Steve and Tony might be physically wounded but we are all mentally scarred and scared." Abbey nearly whispered. 

"Abbeys, don't worry. We're the superheroes of earth," Beth tried to cheer, "And space. We won't die. Sometimes maybe we're just not alive."

Abbey nodded, "You're right Beth. We won't die." she seemed satisfied with the response and they all lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence as they hailed a cab and headed home 

~~~~~~~~~~

At 8 AM, Steve was released from the hospital, his super-body chasing away the sickness faster than any pills ever could. Natasha left also, with many promises to take the overflow of pills given to her. And Tony lay there. Sleeping. The constant heart monitor the only sound in the deafening silence of his room in the coma ward.

Clint and Abbey chatted together at the Stark Towers renowned bar drinking away their sorrows. 

"How did you even get a drink serve to you. You're underage." Clint asked as his blinked slowly. 

"Shh, ID and my special skills with computers I can tell people in 43 and they'll believe me, oh, and also I'm wearing about half of Beth's makeup." She whispered smirking. 

"Abbey! Clint? What to doing here?" Bruce asked appearing from nowhere. 

"What do you think sir? Drinking." Abbey giggled. 

"Not the best of ideas but okay." Bruce shrugged and strangely left.

"Wait!" Clint called out to him, and he stopped. 

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"Where... Are... You... Goshing?" Abbey slurred.

Bruce gave her a strange look, "To go and pick up Steve and Natasha from the hospital?" he almost questioned.

Clint literally fell out of his seat. "They're out?" he yelped.

"We are coming," she cut herself off my hiccuping, "with you Brucie!"Abbey chirped. 

"Oh no you're not. You stay here and Clint you too." Bruce told them like he was their parent. 

"Okay mummy." Clint giggled and Abbey joined as they had a giggling fit together. 

"Right then..." Bruce mumbled and left.

Clint and Abbey fell on the floor and just kept laughing.

~~~~~

"Thanks," Natasha mumbled, winding an arm around Bruce's waist as he helped keep her supported. 

"It's the least I can do. You alright there, Steve?" he asked the blonde.

Steve gave a small smile, the most he had in over twelve hours and nodded. "I'm good, thanks."

They all slowly made their way to hail a cab back to the towers, leaving Tony to slowly stay alive while dying faster. 

When they arrived back, Steve and Natasha made their way up to the bedrooms and Bruce went to check Abbey and Clint. The bar was empty and the lights were all dimmed down.

"Hello?" Bruce asked into the empty area.

He walked further in, and found no-one.

"Clint?" he called, jogging up the stairs to Clint's room.

"Yessh?" Clint gurgled.

"Have you seen Abbey?"

"Abbey... Was downshairs. Driiinking."

Bruce felt irrational fear bubble up in he stomach.

"Natasha?" he called.

Nat jumped out of her room looking pale as a ghost, "Bruce... Someone's been in my room."

Her room was empty, Beth not sitting on the bed as she was when he left. Instead the window was open and her desk was kicked over, and glass shattered against the floor.

"JARVIS?" Steve called, "Check security footage."

"Right away, sir." JARVIS replied. JARVIS has been calling Steve 'sir' ever since he and Tony had started dating.

Steve walked over to the open window and looked the the scratches and blood stains on the metal sill.

"Beth. She's been taken..." Steve said broken turning to Natasha to sat there lost. 

"Sir, I have found footage though it has be tampered with. I request that connecting Abbey Boston's laptop to me will help me track down her and Bethany seems to be teleported." Jarvis spoke quickly. 

"Oh no, they gone. I'm going to find Abbey's laptop!" Solider Steve said.

Steve jumped down the stairs three at a time, and grabbed at the place where Abbey's laptop was once sitting only to find it was empty. 

"Oh my god." he muttered, running back up.

"It's gone," he spoke to JARVIS as he walked. "It's gone, they're gone. Clint and Natasha are going to be crushed."

"I'm going to be what, exactly?" Natasha's cool voice greeted him at the door.

"Clint!" Steve yelled out ignoring Natasha's question. 

"What sweetie?" He sang. 

"Did Abbey have her laptop with her?" Steve inquired panicked. 

"Um, yea, we were looking at porn." Clint laughed.

"I didn't need to know that Clint. Jarvis do you have any idea where Abbey is? It's she teleported as well?" Steve questioned, worried, unable to stay calm.

"Calculating, sir." JARVIS replied.

"It's not fair, you see, you see Stevie, isn't fairie -did you see what I did there- that JARVIE calls you and Tony sir's. I'm a sir. JARVIS, tell me I am a sir."

"Affirmative, sir. Miss Boston's laptop is with her, and William is heading here now."

Ignoring Clint's spluttered protests of "SIR CALL ME SIR TOO" he turned to Natasha.

"I think this is when we're going to fight, Nat. You strong enough?"

She nodded steely. "Of course."

Steve turned wearily to Clint. "Can you shoot?" he asked.

Clint gave him a very drunken smile. "You betcha." he said, whipping out a bow and arrow.

Steve nodded, "Okay, just don't... Hit anyone on our team, yeah?"

Clint swayed. "Got it. Call Thor?"

Steve called Thor who was already in the battlegrounds and Bruce had already left to join him. 

"Clint is a weakness right now Steve." Natasha noted to him.

"Not if we tell him that Abbey is dead." Steve stated firmly. 

Natasha nodded.

Steve took a shaky breath and turned to his swaying, giggling teammate. "Clint." he said somberly. "Clint?" he repeated when there was no response.

Natasha sighed loudly, "CLINT!" she screamed, and he instantly snapped to attention. Literally.

"Whas goin on?" he slurred. "Where's Abbey?"

Steve screwed his eyes shut momentarily. "She's dead." he lied.

As Steve spoke, Clint drunken state snapped and the smile on his face was wiped. He was on the verge of tears and yelling but he wasn't going to go down without fighting. He stood up straight and eyes bloodshot.

"No." He whispered as he stood ready to walk outside and face the painful war waiting.

Natasha and Steve exchanged cautious glances and followed him outside. 

"Alright!" Steve called, "Clint, rooftop! Natasha follow me. We're finishing this."

Clint nodded and scrambled off to the roof and Natasha and Steve ran to find William.

"Duck!" Natasha cried, as she shot over his head, killing multiple aliens at once. She dropped and rolled as Steve threw his shield over her head.

Natasha whipped to the side, taking down a few more before Hulk came and helped her out. He bared his teeth in a strange smile at her before roaring and crushing the aliens at his feet.

"Let's go." Nat said, grabbing Steve's arm.

The heat and anger between the armies grew. Clint shot everything and anything, every shot stronger, fuelled with his rage. 

Hulk pushed himself into a state that was even difficult to a monster like him. Thousand of aliens seemed to wave in every second. Natasha and Steve breathed heavily trying and failing to get through the mess of Loki's alien allies.

Steve finally pushed his way through, reaching William with an angry roar. Golden Sight raised his fingers and have him a wave before teleporting away. Steve slammed his fist sideways, hitting an Alien and killing it instantly.

~~~~~

When Beth finally rose she was met with the familiar smell of Starbucks. When Abbey finally woke, she was met with a sneer from a certain villain.

"Have a nice sleep girls?" William sneered. 

Beth tried to rubbed her eyes to find out her limbs were chained against the wall and a fire grew inside her. 

William took two large formal steps towards Beth and smirked, "Oh, you look so much like you mother Bethany, it will be a shame if you died the same way." 

She spat into his face just missing his golden eye. "Ugh, you disgusting girl." William muttered as Abbey snickered behind them. 

"Abigail, have you sober up yet?" William asked already knowing the answer. 

"Of course you pig!" She yelled rattling her chains. 

"Hush, quiet down or I'll just stab you, which is just as fun as this." He remarked as out his hand inside his jacket pocket and brought out two huge needles filled with green glowing liquid. 

"You're fucking kidding me." Abbey sighed.

Beth's eyes fluttered upward, staring in almost annoyance at the ceiling, her face falling into a pretty fantastic rendition of an annoyed parent. Abbey snickered again.

"I'm so scared." she mocked, fueling the fire burning within her. 

William looked a little confused at the girl's blatant boredom.

"Do you not know who I am?" he snapped. "I killed your parents!"

"Well, technically just our mothers." Abbey pointed out, "Your little 'friends' killed our dads." she said at the exact same time as Beth rolled her eyes and answered.

"We know the story!" she laughed.

"Oh?" William asked, eye fizzing. "So you know that it took 28 hours for them to fully take in the poison. Totalling into 32 hours of pure pain. You fathers have a much faster and cleaner death, a few stabs in their heart which only bet for you and your mothers." He spoke trying to pull on their heart strings. 

"God damn it, Will, we have had our whole lives to recover from their deaths, stop trying make us cry. Seems like you haven't even read the 'how to be evil' handbook." Abbey said annoyed.

William looked a little crestfallen.

Beth scoffed and gave Abbey a satisfied look that told her that she would high-five her if she could.

"Nice." she muttered to her best friend before turning to William. "So, Willie," she broke off with some self amused laughter before recovering. "Ha, Willie. Anyway, why are you doing this, good old friend?"

"Can you not be so rude Bethany, you are going to die." Will commanded as he seductively ran his finger down the needles. 

"Does it look like I care?" Beth sneered.

"Omg." Abbey mumbled shaking her head. 

"You two are very troublesome."

"We know." Abbey said smugly. 

"We pride ourselves on it, actually." Beth added, grinning.

William gave a frustrated sigh. "I am going to kill you!" he punctured every word with a wave of the needles. "Why are you not scared?" 

Beth shrugged.

Abbey sighed, "I just want to know what's gotten you so pissed off."

"Darling," William started to say abnormally sweetly, "you two pests, are just wasting my time." He smiled as he started to walk up to Abbey. 

Her smug face was replaced with a confused terror filled frown as he held up one of the needles up to her neck. "It's now or never." Abbey frightfully sighed.

"If I were you, I'll would gladly, like, never." Beth commented

Abbey gave her a sideways /look/. Her teeth gritting slightly. "Bethie?"

"Yes?" 

"Shut up." she stated as William stabbed the needle into her neck.

Abbey shrieked in pain. Slowly William took out the needle and her neck started to change in shade.

Beth could no longer think of a joke as her mind was filled with the through, 'she going to die, I'm going to die.'

"Now." William said as Abbey crumpled to the ground, held up only by the chains that attached her to the wall. "Your turn."

Beth tried valiantly to turn her head in an attempt to shield her neck, but to no avail. The needle jabbed her throat and the burning liquid was injected. Beth felt her organs contract and seem to shrivel, but she was too concerned with the fact that her bones felt as though they were literally /on fire/ to pay it any notice. Beth screamed as her legs gave way. William started at the two twisted puppets of what was once girls and gave a satisfied laugh.

"There." he stated. "One step into my plan. I simply have to kill the rest of those dreaded Avengers and tear apart what they call 'Stony.' and my plan will be complete."

Beth gritted her teeth. "I still ship it." she spat.

Both the drained girls hanged off the walls with their limbs attached. William took his time with organising guns and little gadgets. Abbey coughed and spat out a blob of green grey gunk. 

"Disgusting, I wished it was a little bit cleaner." He commented even though he wasn't looking at them. 

Abbey started to try to breathe more regular.

"Bethie," she quietly gasped out with the little breath she could collect, "Do you think," she gasped a bit panicky now, "laptops go to heaven?" 

Beth gave a little laugh, barely a gasp of breath and nodded her head rolling to the side to stare at her best friend. Abbey extended her fingers as much as she could and Beth quickly linked theirs together. 

They gave each other weak smiles. 

"You girls. I can't believe you two." William snapped as he quickly turned a threw a small knife at their hands. Neither of them had enough energy to yell or scream, they both just moaned as their fingertips fell and bleed.

William cut the chains holding them to the walls and they crumpled to the ground. With a few shuddering breaths, they slowly drowned in a pool of their own blood, their eyes wide and their hearts silent.

"Stupid girls, now," William started to say to himself as he turned, "Captain and his friends."

William felt the air bend around him, and with a roll of his shoulders, he teleported.

~~~~~~~~~

Steve was getting anxious. He hadn't seen William for an hour and the war was not even close to ending.

A shake to the ground and all the aliens fell. 

"You. Are. Kidding. Me." Natasha said annoyed.

"Hello friends." William greeted appearing right in front of Steve. Clint shot down 10 arrows straight down to William and of course, he teleported only a few meters away. 

"You don't really believe I'm that dumb?" He asked sighing.

"Yes." Clint yelled, bluntly. A little drunkly. 

William narrowed his eyes and teleported again so he was behind him.

"Cut it out, William." Steve's voice boomed, silencing everything. "This is between you and me. Where are the girls?"

William came back down. "The girls? Those pesky teenagers you knew nothing about and decided to fall in love with." He said looking at Natasha. She sharply looked away and started to run up to Clint. 

He turned back to face Steve and was welcomed with a king hit.

"You know killing me won't solve your problems, Tony is dying, 'your' Tony I should say and the world is ending as usual. I'm just another punching bag. Punch. Me."

Steve clenched his fists. "No." he said, breathing heavily. "I don't like bullies."

William looked him straight in the eye. "I killed the girls." 

William teleported behind Steve, a smug look on his face. 

"Whatcha going to do?" he asked.

"Be a good man." Steve said mostly for his own sake.

"Good men don't kill?" William questioned, mockingly.

"Good men," Steve replied voice strained, "don't kill in cold blood." he turned around faster than possible and punched William so hard he flew into a car. "This isn't cold blood." Steve continued.

Steve minds started to run. The girls were truly gone, Tony was on the edge of death. 

Bruce had gone back to normal and Thor was battered but it was nothing to the god. Natasha and Clint ran down and stood side by side expecting the worst. 

"Steve?" Clint mumbled scared and bracing himself for the worst. "Are... The girls, okay?"

Steve looked up at them, his eyes widening, his teeth scraping his bottom lip. "Abbey and Beth..." he hesitated and Natasha lay a flat hand on his chest, almost as a warning, but her eyes were wide and forgiving.

"Abbey and Beth what?" Bruce softly interrupted.

"They're dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry


	15. 15) Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's a little scarred, and a little scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks out from behind a building* Hi? Don't hit me.. ~Bethie.
> 
> I don't care, I'm just another punching bag. Punch. Me. Hahah -Abbey
> 
> How very dare you? -Bethie
> 
> Also, um, if you liked Beth and Abbey or Bethtasha and Clabbey... Sorry love but I don't really care. 
> 
> No, I'm kidding, we are sorry. ~Bethie. 
> 
> Okay byiee ~ Abbeynessful&beautiful_lies_

They took a short but slow walk back to the towers, dragging with the hard news on their shoulders.

Every couple of steps, Natasha would pause and take a shaky breath and Clint would choke back a sobbed curse. Steve marched stonily ahead, no expression. The group was completely silent, until Steve's headset rang.

"Hello, this is Steven Rodgers speaking." 

"Good afternoon Mr Rogers, this is Dr Swenson." The monotone voice spoke.

"Ah, Dr Swenson, is Tony alight?" Steve asked slowly slowing down his walk.

"Yes, he is very well, actually he's able to come home." He stated. 

Steve instantly smiled. 

Natasha gave him a wary look, with a raised eyebrow.

"Tony can go home." he mouthed at her. A tiny smile graced the corners of her mouth. 

Steve turned his attention back to the doctor. "Can we come and get him now?"

Swenson replied, "Yes. But he may be slightly out of it."

Steve hailed the next cab to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital Steve was bubbling with joy. Truly excited to see Tony again. A confused glare from the driver made him contain himself.

The echoing bare blindly white walls of the hospital walls made Steve lose a bit of his happiness knowing that Tony wouldn't be the same. 

He reached a closed blurry glass door and took a breath before opening it. 

"Stevie?" Tony mumbled weakly from his bed.

Steve rushed over to his bed, "Hey sweetie." he said softly, "How are you, baby?" 

Tony gave a quiet affirmative sound. "'M'kay." he stifled a yawn. "How's... William... Comin' long?" he asked.

Steve falsely softly laughed to himself, "He's going pretty well. But don't worry about sweetie, let's just go home and have a nice sleep." 

"I missed you." Tony whispered facing down. 

"I missed you more, babe." 

"Doubt it." Tony grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah."

~~~~~~~~~

The ride back to the towers felt well overdue and Tony was literally in Steve's arms, and this time it was because he wanted to be.

In the lounge Natasha and Clint both sat emotionlessly drinking. 

"Hey! I'm alive guys!" Tony greeted jokingly.

Natasha broke into an ugly sob. 

"What did I do?" Tony asked desperately looking shocked. "I didn't.. What did I do?"

Steve, despite the situation, found a little humor in Tony's distressed face. "Tony..."

Tiny looked at him and he found he couldn't utter the words.

"Beth and Abbey are dead." Clint cut in.

"Tony, no, you still need to rest." Steve noted.

"I'll do it." Clint cut in again now leaning against the doorway.

"Really? But won't you feel even worse?" Tony asked concerned. 

"I doubt it can hurt anymore." He said biting his tongue. 

"I'll come with you. You can't go alone." Steve said straighten his back. 

"Whatever." Clint muttered as he left.

~~~~

The two had searched for over an hour, and were beginning to give up, when they heard a terrified scream coming from the Starbucks on the left. They gave each other dubious looks, before crashing the doors open. 

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

The terrified barrister just kept screaming. 

Steve rolled his eyes, and pushed aside to reveal a scream-worthy sight. There lying peacefully but mangled were Abbey and Beth lifeless green tinted bodies. 

Dibbles of blood surrounded their hands and giant black bruises covered their chest shoulders and neck.

Clint saw the horrific scene and ran over to the mess. 

"Abbey? Hey baby? Abbey? You're not dead, Abbey, come on, come on, say something sweetie." He begged on his knees shaking her cold pulseless body. 

"Abbey?" He mumbled before he looked down at her empty black eyes and cried.

Steve crouched down next to him, and with no attempt to tell him it would be okay, he simply cradled Clint's shaking form into his arms, and rocked him soothingly. 

Eventually, Clint pulled away and wiped furiously at his red-ringed eyes. "Fuck." he muttered. He took a sparing look at Beth and Abbey's crumpled forms before taking a shaky breath and turning to Steve.

"We need to get this cleaned up. And call 'Tasha, she'd want to know."

"Okay," Was all that Steve could manage to say, "should I call shield?" 

"Yeah, that would be good. They'll clean it up... Like it never happened." Clint hanged on the last words. 

Steve nodded, "Uh, Natasha or...?"

Clint shook his head, "I'll call Nat, you get shield."

Steve nodded, and pulled out his phone. He could vaguely hear Natasha's sobs on Clint's phone, and he winced. He dialed the SHIELD phone line, and waited to deliverer the news.

~~~~~

When they returned, Stark Towers was a mess. Literally.

Natasha had taken out her anger on every piece of decor and furniture in the tower.

"Nat?" Clint asked her, scared.

She looked at him with her raging bloodshot eyes and furious jaw. No longer able to keep up her anger she fell in despair.

Clint ran over to her and cautiously put his hand over her shaking shoulders. She leaned subconsciously into his hand, and her head fell backwards, flopping onto his chest. He cradled her in his arms, whispering soft words of encouragement and nonsensical comforts. Steve quietly slipped away, and walked into Tony's room. Tony was sitting on his bed, thinking, overthinking.

"We are all a mess." He whispered nearly crying. 

"But we're a mess together?" Steve tried to reassure as he sat next to Tony and let him rest his head on his shoulder. 

Tony softly laughed. It didn't help his situation. Soon he broke into tears as well. Steve couldn't stand it either, crying into each other's chest. Steve kissed the top of his head, and stroked back his hair. He shushed him soothingly. Tony whimpered and moved closer to his boyfriend.

"You're right, we're an absolute mess."

Tony stifled back a sniffly laugh. "Yeah..." he looked around the room, "Where's Bruce and Thor?"

"Damn it we always forgot about them." Steve mumbled to himself, "Arr, they been called into Shield HQ to clean up the umm... Mess." 

"Really?" Tony questioned smirking.

"Oh come on, I can't think of anything." 

Tony stood up and took Steve by the hand holding each other's pinkie out to the hallway. Natasha and Clint had gone into Clint room to cool down. 

"Want a drink?" Tony asked as they walked mindlessly.

"I don't drink, you know that, even a cases like this." Steve told Tony. 

"Yeah, I know that silly, I meant like tea or coffee." Tony laughed.

"Oh, sure." Steve blushed slightly.

Tony gave him a goofy, lovey smile. He turned to the sugar pot to get Steve's precise two and a half teaspoons of sugar. On it, he found a bright pink sticky-note written:

"Tony,

Assuming you are out of the hospital, and currently making Steve some tea, as you always do. I'd like to say that Bruce and Thor, who, I am guessing you currently do not know the whereabouts of, are with me at SHIELD headquarters. We are sorting out some... situations. Anyway, just letting you know. Also, I've read the files in your hard drives, I've filled in all of the required things that you haven't got around to yet. Not to mention, I've uploaded some files I'd like you to read through. Could you send my best wishes to Steve, Natasha and Clint, as my holiday is scheduled for next week and I am not sure if I will see them. I apologize for not catching up with you recently, I have been incredibly busy at SHIELD. 

Thank you,

-Rachel."

"Huh." Tony said, peeling the notice off. "Rachel says hey." he told Steve as he got busy with his tea. 

"Rachel, your assistant yeah?"

"Yeah."

"She can fit a lot onto one post it note." Tony chuffed. Steve laughed.

"You have anything idea what's happening at Shield?" Steve asked trying to sip his steaming hot tea. 

"Your guess is as good as mine. I just hope we get to relax for a bit right now." Tony sighed stirring his strong and very sweet coffee. 

"We still don't have the relic." Steve mentioned.

"Shhh, it's okay right now baby, let's just enjoy the view of beautiful New York City and drink our drinks, I think I'm getting a headache." Tony said, dozy.

"You should sleep." Steve commented, "Come on, we'll finish our tea and head up to bed."

~~~~~~

The day had been long and everyone needed to sleep. Clint and Natasha slept together because they're couldn't stand the thought of being without Abbey or Beth. Steve couldn't let go of Tony, holding on to his precious. Cuddling and softly breathing into each other.

"I don't want to lose you Tones." Steve mumbled sleepily.

"You won't, we'll be together forever." Tony assured. 

"Goodness, you're so cliché sometimes." Steve joked.

"Ha, but you like it don't you?" 

"No." Steve said.

"No?" Tony asked confused. 

"No, I love it and more importantly, I love you." Steve smile wildly.

"You little." Tony started to say but silenced by a kiss.

Their legs tangled together, breaths soft in each other's ears. Steve draped a careful arm across Tony's stomach, pressing little kisses to his forehead, whispering beautiful nothing's into his ear. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

 

The sleepy duo lay intwined as the sun softly peeked through the blinds.

"Tony, we have a meeting." Steve mumbled half asleep.

"I don't know, ask Jarvis." Tony replied not thinking.

"No dummy, I wasn't asking a question. Come on, get up babe." Steve yawned as he slowly started to sit up. 

"No," Tony quietly pouted. "I'm so comfy." 

"We need to talk about Abbey and Beth. It's very important." Steve mentioned as he put his pants on. 

Tony moaned into a pillow.

"Up." Steve punctured the statement with a kiss.

"Fine," Tony groaned and in unison they both rolled out of bed and onto their feet. Tony opened his closet with a bang and began throwing all of his tops backward. He flicked through about twenty tops before pulling one out. He pressed it up against his chest and turned to Steve. "Do I look depressing enough?" he asked, motioning to his back jeans and black top.

"The Great Depression depressed or ten year old girl depressed?" Steve joked.

"Ha ha Stevie. Seriously, it's a proper meeting at the proper HQ. I think a black and black go well." Tony twirled to face the mirror.

"What about a suit?" Steve suggested as he buttoned up his shirt.

"No, that's too much, I'm not going to a wedding." Tony mumbled as he put his shirt on.

"We'll have to go a funeral soon though." Steve quietly spoke.

"Let's not think about it too much." Tony said kissing Steve's cheek.

Steve nodded, "Fair enough." he said. The two lovers linked hands and began walking downstairs.

Clint and Natasha were having a very quiet exchange of words in the kitchen. They both, like Tony wore almost complete black. Natasha only having a splash of blue on her dress /dress/. And Clint only having a chocolaty colored tie. It took Steve a while before he realized they were wearing the color's of the girl's eyes. Steve was a little worried what they would look like for the funeral, if they dressed like this for a meeting. "So," Tony said clapping his hands together. "Ready?" 

"Yes." Clint and Natasha replied together in a not partially happy tone. 

"O..kay" Tony stringed out.

"That was kind of creepy," Bruce muttered wandering into the room. He put down his coffee mug. "Alright, let's go."

"What about Thor?" Clint asked turning to him. Bruce swore under his breath and jogged back downstairs.

Clint and Natasha exchanged curious looks.

Thor proudly made his way up to the rest with Bruce tagging behind. 

"At the headquarters we are to discuss the deaths of Abigail and Bethany. Yes?" Thor asked making sure he knew what was going on.

"Yes. Yes we are," Natasha replied. "We should leave now, better early than late." 

"But I haven't even eaten!" Tony exclaimed.

"You can eat there, okay?" Steve said looking sweetly into his puppy eyes.

"Okay."

~~~~

When the group were seated and, of course, Thor had his food, Fury began speaking.

"Now there is something you don't know."

"No shit." Clint muttered.

"Miss Boston and Miss Emment were not who you thought they were. They were actually spies, situated in a "family-owned Shwarma shop" for our needs, to make sure that you didn't get hurt. Which is why they 'suddenly' got a job as assistants. Honestly, I'm a little shocked as to how none of you had figured this out already."

Tony mumbled something under his breath, while Natasha and Clint looked shell-shocked. "But..." Clint stuttered, "Why'd Golden Sight..." he swallowed, "kill them then?"

"He's just evil, also he wanted revenge. Seventeen years ago he killed both their parents while they were on mission. We took the in and for safety reason they were sent around the world as children. Staying in the Australia for the longest, a great place to still be in the world but away from it as well," Fury explained slowly pacing in front of them.

"They will be having their funerals in four days. Then your mission on getting back the relic will resume as soon as possible, no excuses. Questions?"

Natasha dropped her head onto the table her vibrant curls fluttering around the table. "No questions." she muttered, her voice muffled.

"Excellent." Fury nodded.

"What happened to Golden Sight?" Tony asked.

Fury sighed, "Steve's punch knocked him out long enough for us to contain him. We just need him to wake the fuck up so we can question him."

"Lovely." Clint drawled.


	16. Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there isn't a bomb in front of Steve. 
> 
> Because its beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In apology for not updating for a month due to schoolwork, novels and going on holidays to places without wifi, please enjoy the first part of this two part chapter, the longest thing we have ever written.

Tony mumbled into Steve's clothed chest, "I want to go." 

Steve stroked back his hair, "You can't, you're not strong enough."

Tony whined, "What if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Tones. We're going to get the relic and come right back, okay? But you and Nat have to stay here, you both can't exhaust yourselves anymore, despite what Nat says."

"But Stevie, I'm going to miss you." Tony whimpered.

"I'm going to miss you too but I'll be back, promise." Steve whispered into Tony ear.

Clint marched in fully geared and wearing an emotionless face, "Are you ready captain?" 

"Yes. Let's go."

And with a swooping kiss, Steve marched out of the room, Clint dutifully following behind. They met Bruce and Thor below and began walking to the car. Tony watched them go from the window, before turning to where Natasha sat on the couch.

"What now?" he asked.

She reached over, and patted the empty space next to her. "We watch really stupid movies."

"You know," Tony said, sinking into the seat. "I heard there's this one with Taylor Lautner in it called Abduction."

"How stupid is this movie?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It got worse reviews than Twilight?" Tony offered.

"Sounds perfect." Natasha said and she flicked it on.

~~~~~~~

"Commander Fury, may we speak to Golden Eye?" Steve asked once they arrived at the headquarters. 

"Of course, that's why you're here." Fury replied gesturing to the cells.

Every step echoed down the metal hallway, cell 321 was were William was being held. Clint twisted the handle and confidently walked into with Steve following.

"Hello gentlemen." William greeted smirky.

"Don't you dare." Clint spat. 

"What did I do?" William acted cluelessly.

"You murdered two girls." Steve said for Clint.

"Captain, I didn't murder them, I helped them die." 

"Isn't that the same thing?" Bruce scowled.

"No, no," William gave a smug smile. Before anyone could interrupt he continued. "Besides, it seems you a missing a certain female anyway. Pity. I quite like playing with 'Tasha."

Clint growled, literally growled and launched himself and the cell. It took both Thor /and/ Steve to hold him back. "Don't you /dare/ speak about her that way! Don't you dare!" he spat.

"I'm sorry that I'm making your feathers flap but this is what I do." They were getting nothing out of here.

"Where's the relic? That's the real question." Bruce asked being the most calm in the beside William.

"Oh, I can't answer that." William smiled.

"Why not?" Steve questioned bluntly.

"Because if I do, all these fun games will end." He pulled a frown mockingly.

"Tell. Us. Where. It. Is." Clint said filled with anger.

"I could." William chuckled.

Steve gave him /the look/.

Now, if you'd have never been on the other side of this look before, you would have said that it was impossible for someone to give such a glare, even Natasha. His entire face goes dark, his eyes glint with the sort of madness you'd see only in a serial killer and his voice goes deathly quiet. "I'd suggest," he said, "that you did."

William trembled. 

"It's here," He said shaking. "But it's going to explode."

"William, is there anyway you may stop this explosion?" Thor asked.

"Of course not, my morals are twisted and I will die with them." William spat. 

"So it's here, at HQ?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes. You have two hours, have fun." William laughed.

Steve walked out the door and slammed it shut, the others following.

"Fucking twat." Bruce said.

"Okay!" Steve called, standing on a table in the middle of the SHIELD headquarters. "We have two hours to find the relic before it explodes!" He yelled to all of the workers. "So, everyone! Scan the area! I want some people looking on security cameras, some looking for any bomb-like substances that are decteced. A few people will follow one of us, and we're all going to spilt up and search!"

There was no movement.

"NOW!" Steve bellowed. 

The entire HQ burst into frantic paces, hasting to follow orders.

A young lady dressed in a blazer and suit skirt came up to Steve.   
"Mr. Rogers, you're searching for a bomb, you know there's a whole sections dedicated to inventing and storing explosives. We need something a tad easier to search for." Her voice was fast and high pitched.

"It's a green relic, that's all I know, it's lethal and killed two girls. Find their autopsy, it should say something." Steve said his thoughts running fast. 

"Thank you sir." The lady quickly walked away.

"Right then," Steve said, and he ran across to a staircase. He grabbed the railing and swung down, dropping three floors below in one smooth move. He got up from his crouched position and allowed his eager senses to take over.

People in black suits and white lab coats were everywhere searching for something supposedly big enough to blow up the whole complex. 

"Clint." Steve spoke into his ear piece,"Where are you?" 

"Where do you think. In the explosive storage section. One tiny little bomb in here will cause a chain reaction." Clint replied with lots of clangs of metal in the background.

"I'm going to check out the girls autopsy. The substance will be easier to find than the actual relic." Steve informed.

"Okay, you do that." Clint said, stopping the conversation.

Steve nodded and clicked off, pulling out files of files before finally finding the one he wanted. He quickly read through the formula and linked it to all of the staff computers, before continuing on to find the relic.

"Steve, I think I found it." Bruce echoed in his ear. 

"Great!" Steve exclaimed.

"What do I do with it? I can't touch it or defuse it. It's in a tank and it's glowing so bright." Bruce informed a little scared.

"I'll be right there. Where are you?" 

"In the men's bathroom." Bruce nearly laughed.

"Perfect place to hide a bomb." Steve noted.

"Yeah, I actually wasn't looking for it." Bruce said, kind of awkwardly.

"Ew, TMI." Clint's voice rang over the intercom. 

Steve chuckled and ran up the steps, eight at a time. "I'm coming Bruce." he said.

"Good thing too, because William lied to us. It only has five minutes left."

When Steve made his way up Clint was already there. 

"Thor on the other side of HQ. He won't be here till a few minutes." Bruce mentioned.

"Don't worry, we just need to figure out how to defuse a liquid bomb... I going to call Tony." Steve said taking out his phone.

"Why?" Bruce and Clint asked in unison. 

"He was causally researching about explosive liquids the other day."   
The phone rang on loud speaker.

"Hey pumpernickel."Tony answered.

"Oh my god, you guys are so gay." Clint muttered.

Steve gave him a sidewards look. "Shut up."

"What?" Tony laughed on the phone.

"No, not you, Clint!" Steve hurried to assure him.

"Okay... What do you want, baby?"

Clint began singing "Gay, gay, gayity gay." under his breath.

And if Steve had no heart he would say, shut up your girlfriend is dead.

Instead, Steve ignored Clint.

"You know about liquid bombs, yes?"

"Yeah, please don't tell there's a bomb right in front of you." Tony gasped.

"There isn't a bomb in front of me." Steve said, he wasn't lying.

"Thank god" Tony thanked.

"It's beside me." Steve mentioned nervously.

"God damn it Steve."

Bruce muffled a snort of laughter.

"Alright, is the bomb exothermic or endothermic because it's a different procedure for either one?"

Steve stared at his phone. "The fuck, Tony?" he swore.

Tony sighed, Steve could almost picture him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is Bruce there? Give me to Bruce."

"Tony?" Bruce spoke into the phones mic.

"Yo science buddy." Tony laughed.

"We have three minutes. Shut up tell me how to defuse it." Bruce commanded.

"Pee into it." Tony said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Bruce was in shock.

"I said pee in it. Your pee will defuse it." Tony said seriously.

"You're fucking kidding me." Bruce couldn't believe him. 

"Bruce. Do it or all of you die." Tony voice was strong and scaring.

"Pee or die." Clint added.

"It's exothermic you said?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Yep. Sorry, but it's either that or dropping it into boiling water for three hours, and I don't think you have the amount of time for that shit."

"Fuck you Tony. Are you sure there isn't another way?"

He could /hear/ Tony's smirk. "Oh I don't know, Bruce, Steve'd get pretty jealous if you fucked me. And yes, I'm SURE."

Clint laughed as Bruce swore again, "Fuck you all." he said, and he pushed them out the door.

"Tony, I won't be able to piss enough." Bruce told concerned.

"What's the volume of the tank?" Tony asked. 

"Um, about 120cm cubed. You need at least 6 litres of pee then." Bruce informed.

The bathroom swung open. Thor walked in. 

"What is the situation men?" Thor asked.

"Thor, pee into the tank." Bruce requested.

Bruce heard Steve splutter outside the door.

"What?!" Clint choked, laughing.

Bruce could even hear Natasha laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Shut up guys. Three minutes. Thor, it's your time to shine. Well, not YOURS but... How do I put this appropriately?"

"Your piss's time to shine!" Clint called from outside. 

"Yeah, okay, let's go with that."

As Bruce anxiously stare at his watch as the last minute was ticking away. 

Thor took no notice as took a causal piss in the tank. 

Ten

They only need another 200ml

Nine

180ml left 

Eight 

160ml

Seven 

110ml!

Six

90ml...

Five

70ml

Four 

47ml

Three

20ml!

Two

10ml

One.   
Exactly one second before the bomb was times to go off the last drop of God pee landed in the tank. The glowing green turned instantly to dull dead yellow. 

"Oh my gosh. I didn't believe it." Clint gasped 

"We're alive because of Thor's pee." Bruce remarked unable to believe what just happened.

"Well?" Tony sung on the end of the phone. "There was no explosions, I assume you're all alright."

There was no response.

"Guys?" Tony asked. 

Two more beats of silence.

"Huh?" Steve snatched the phone up to his ear, "Yeah, sorry babe, we're fine."

Clint looked as though he was going to make another comment on the pure gayness that was Steve and Tony but Bruce interrupted. He looked directly at Clint and whispered, "Say whatever you want, but they're fucking cute."

Nobody disagreed.

 

~~~~~~~ 

Back at Stark Towers, Natasha and Tony had just finished their horrendous movie and went to the kitchen to eat their disgust. 

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen." Natasha started to rant.

"It was alright." Tony muffed by the last of the popcorn.

"Only because Taylor took off his top at the end." She sighed.

"He wasn't as good as Steve though." Tony replied just before taking an oversize bite out of his sandwich.

"How did we think your were ever straight?" Natasha asked rhetorically. 

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." Tony answered anyway.

"Hi Honey, I'm home." Clint echoed from the staircase. 

"Hi home, I'm Tony." Tony chuffed.

"Oh no, dad jokes, please no." Natasha furrowed her eyebrows and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Steve stepped up the stairs and gave Tony a cheerful smile.

"Hey baby." Tony sang as they hugged.

"Thanks for telling us how to defuse the bomb." Steve thanked.

"Oh, no problem. The internet does teach many things." Tony smirked.

"Speaking of the internet, have you guys seen meat spin?" Clint butted in.

"Clint!" Natasha exclaimed.

"What? If they haven't, they should. It's hilarious." Clint laughed.

"What's meat spin? " Steve asked confused.

"Nothing that need to know honey." Tony reassured.

"Just google it." Clint smirked.

Steve looked at Tony questioningly. "Don't." he mouthed.

Steve gave a quiet laugh.

"Tony," Steve whispered facing away from everyone else, "Can we have some time ourselves?" 

"What? Like a date?" Tony whispered back. 

"Dinner maybe." Steve suggested.

"Sure, it's a date." Tony replied before walking upstairs to his bedroom. Steve followed him shortly afterwards.

"Not surprising, Steve nearly died and his gonna reward Tony for telling them how to defuse the bomb." Clint muttered to Natasha. She sighed in reply.

"What? It cute." Clint defended himself for Natasha's sigh.

"It is, isn't it?" Natasha said then left to go to her bedroom. 

~~~~

"Clint!" Natasha shouted as she hurried down the stairs. 

"Have you seen my shirt?"

"What shirt?" Clint called back, turning away from the kitchen bench to face her.

"My oversized black shirt. The one that Beth used to wear to... Oh my god." Natasha stilled on the final step, her eyes widening.

Clint turned over to her, placing a hand on her's where it rested on the banister, he whispered. "Natasha?" 

Natasha gripped his hand with a sudden urgency. "They got taken in the morning." she whispered, deathly silent. "It was eight AM. Beth slept in my room that night, she wouldn't have changed." her grip on Clint's hand tightened uncomfortably as her hollowed eyes searched his face. "What was she wearing?"

Clint's mind flashed back to the crumpled bodies of the two girls, Beth wearing a long black t-shirt compared to Abbey's tank and sweatpants. The look on his face must of gave something away because Natasha sunk down on the steps, shock written evidently across her face. Clint wrapped her up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her fiery hair.

~~~~~~

"Ready to go?" Tony asked, extending a hand to his boyfriend.

"Okay." Steve replied as he took Tony's soft hand and walked outside to their five star rooftop restaurant. 

They shared a small smile, the way lovers often do. Their hands tightened around each other and a blush painted prettily across Steve's cheeks.

Once they arrived at the restaurant after a short sweet stroll down the city streets Steve noticed wasn't just normal fancy place, it's seems even more special, he just couldn't out his finger in it yet.   
Tony held Steve's hand a little tighter as they told their reservation and were escorted to a lift to the rooftop.

"Are you nervous?" Steve asked trying to look into Tony's eyes which were focused in the ground. Tony jolted when Steve spoke.

"What? Me? Nervous? Please, I'm just, just, excited! That's the word. I'm excited that we finally get to get some time alone without war and all that stuff." 

"I don't believe you but okay." Steve promptly replied kissing Tony's forehead. 

They arrived at the rooftop and the view was absolutely stunning. The sun was setting over the city skyline and it was truly a breath of fresh air from all that had happened this week. 

"This is so cliché, look, I even got candles." Tony pointed out acting like he was annoyed but he clearly love it just as Steve did.

Steve smirked at him, "You love it." he stated, pulling out Tony's chair for him.

"Oh my god," The brunette laughed, "We are literally the cliché couple. We're superheroes! How the fuck did we become a cliché couple?"

Steve grinned cheekily at him. "Not so cliché." he said, knocking back a glass of red wine. He stared dissatisfied down on it. "Really doesn't have the same effect when you can't get drunk, you would have thought I'd realized this by now."

Tony laughed loudly, leaning closer to Steve across the table. He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I still think it's cute."

The ding from the lift chimed and a line of three waitress walked over and softly placed the stainless plates on the table. 

"For the first course you two gentlemen are having classic French fondue. Enjoy your meal and night." The first girl announced as she lifted up two of the dishes lids.

"Thank you ladies, have a great night as well." Steve thanked making one if the girls blush as a tomato was thrones at her face. The waitress quickly made their way back in orderly fashion. 

"Your humour is horrible Tony. You know that right." Steve shook his head but was smiling widely. 

"Nope." Tony laughed as he started to dip the bite sized foods into the fondue. 

Steve gave him an indulgent grin before settling on his own fondue (He would get Tony back for that one later.) 

If they heard the clicks of camera phones from one of the waitresses as the elevator doors closed again, neither of them said a word.

Steve settled aside his plate his azure eyes searching Tony's cognac ones. "So, do tell me, what were you so nervous about?"

Tony gave him the same wicked grin that he had grown so accustomed too. "You'll see, at the end of tonight."

Steve groaned slightly and settled back in his chair. "I'm many things Tony, but patient isn't one of them."

Tony grinned in agreement. "I'd say we probably have that in common." 

Steve snorted, "Probably?"

They ate, laughed and enjoyed themselves the most they had for a long time. Only minutes after finishing their first course the waitresses were back now smiling a little wider and walking a little faster. 

"Main course, garnished lamb chops with roasted potatoes, is ready," all the girls placed one tray down in unison. "Though you can wait for it cool down for while so enjoy the view, maybe even get a better vi-" she was cut off by the waitress next to her stomping on her toes. 

"So sorry, enjoy your meal." The second waitress bowed and turned her back taking the first girl's wrist and walked by in a less orderly fashion yet still in a line. 

"What was that all about?" Steve asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Here, let's just drink some wine and take in the view."

Steve shot Tony a cautious look before staring back down at his meal. His eyes trailed back up again, however, and his eyebrows raised slightly. "Garnished lamb chops?" he emphasized. "God, you're pretentious." 

Tony cracked a loud laugh. "And don't you EVER forget it."

Steve stood up and placed his hand out to Tony to take.

"Sometimes I believe you're too much of gentleman." Tony claiming while taking Steve's hand anyway. 

"That can't be. You can never be too gentleman like." Steve rebutted slowly making his way to the edge of the rooftop. 

"Well, you're certainly on the way there though." Tony joked.

"Shut up." Steve smiled.

"Make me." Tony replied childishly. Instantly Steve kissed Tony like it was do or die. One kiss become a mixture of kisses till they were making out with the sun on the last line of light.

"You know." Tony said, as he pulled away to rest their foreheads together. "There's still dessert."

"Shut up." Steve almost groaned and he smashed their lips back together, their tongues entwined.

They ate their pretentious lamb chops while giggling from the wine and what just happened. Their hair was all over the place and their clothes were even worse with loose ties unbuttoned buttons and untucked shirts. 

"We shouldn't really do it on a rooftop as the whole city is basically watching and the waitresses could walk in at any moment." Steve advised. 

"Like Thor did." Tony giggled even more.

"Shhh, eat your lamb then maybe when we get back home it will be okay. Okay?" Steve wined like a mother. 

"Okay," Tony replied dragging it out. "But I have a surprise."

Steve mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Of course you do, we better not be fucking blowing something up." and Tony was so proud.

"We're not blowing anything up." he said, before pausing and sending him a famous 'Stark' wink. "Unless you're into that."

"Shut up and eat your pretentious lamb chops."

Tony laughed delightedly and did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: 1) If there is a liquid bomb in close proximity to you, DON'T PEE IN IT FOR GOD'S SAKE.   
> 2) Liters for pee is something we have no idea of.  
> 3) Can bombs be endothermic or exothermic? We don't know, don't quote us on that.  
> 4) Lamb chops are not pretentious, we apologize to any lamb chops we may have offended.


End file.
